The Perfect Move
by smolderholder1208
Summary: Summary: Brittany was considered a badass to her peers but to the people who knew her the best knew she couldn't hurt a fly. Brittany has a pretty good life; great friends and a big and loving family, but something she's always wanted was missing. Will she find it? AU Brittana- Gp Brittany
1. Chapter 1: The Move

Summary: Brittany was considered a badass to her peers but to the people who knew her the best knew she couldn't hurt a fly. Brittany has a pretty good life; great friends and a big and loving family, but something she's always wanted was missing. Will she find it? AU Brittana- Gp Brittany

Chapter 1: The Move

Santana's P.O.V.

Lima, Ohio-My new home for the next few years until I graduate and go off to college. You see I'm a junior in high school and a particularly good student having all A's and a g.p.a. of 4.0. Both my parents are doctors, so when better job openings came up they took them without a second look. Surprisingly though I'm not too upset because I'd rather look at the idea that change isn't always a bad thing. You see I'm gay. I came out to my parents about two years ago, but I had recently came out to my friends and then just out in general, and I was hoping for all my friends to be okay with it, but they weren't as soon as I came out they all turned their backs on me. So yeah this move is not too bad at all. When I came out my parents were so proud and supportive and said that they were happy I wasn't afraid to tell them. One of my aunts was gay and it turned out that she had a really hard time dealing with it when she was younger but now she has a beautiful family and is completely happy with her life. I think that's what gave me the courage to admit it to myself, granted I was still somewhat young, I know who I was and I wasn't ashamed of myself because there wasn't a reason to be I was who I was, but I just didn't go around screaming it from rooftops. I didn't come to terms with it though because I fell in love or anything. I've never actually even had a girlfriend let alone be in love with someone. I just haven't found someone I guess, but im also not really looking because I'm still I have my whole life to find someone to be "in love" with, so for now I just want to live and if it happens soon then it happens, if not for another few years then oh well.

Right now im getting ready for the first day of school of the year and the first day at a new school for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the tiniest bit nervous but I guess that's normal.

"Santana! Time for breakfast. You don't want to be late on your first day!" My mom, Maria yelled up to me.

"Coming Mom!" I yell back. My mom's the best cook ever, she's been teaching me to cook since I was old enough to stand on my own in the kitchen and help grab things for her so I have to say I'm pretty good too, but she's the best.

During breakfast, mom tells me that she is leaving after I leave and her and dad won't be home until tomorrow morning and tells me to order food for dinner and if I make a friend or friends I should ask them to hang out and get to know each other more. I tell her okay and finish eating.

S*B*S*B*S*B

After breakfast, I kissed my mom goodbye and left the house. Seeing as my dad had left at 6 for work and it was 8 (school starts at 8:45) I didn't see him. I walk outside to my car, a 2013 black Chevy Camaro that was gift when I got my permit at fifteen so I would learn to drive the car that would be mine when I got my license, with my green canvas over the shoulder bag with a few notebooks and folders as well as pens and pencils. I also have my writing book where I write songs or lyrics or poems, really anything that comes to me. Writing is a passion of mine but I love singing and writing songs so I hope there is a club at this school that I can join for that. I am a big nerd. I love reading and writing and studying. I have been in all honors classes since I started high school my freshman year in Lima, but now since I'm finally a junior I can take AP classes. It's not even that I like school, because the actual place I hate, but I love learning more about something or learning a completely new thing. It interests me, learning new things. Even though I am a nerd, I don't dress how a stereotypical nerd dresses, although I do wear _Ray Ban_ glasses but I also wear contacts as well. I also like staying in shape. I like playing volleyball, soccer, and basketball, and I watch football and baseball and other sports with my Papi and other family members all the time. I like being well rounded and it helps that I try to be nice and a non-judgmental person like many other teenage girls.

It's about a ten minute drive from my house to the school, William McKinley High School. Once I get to school, I park and get out. I notice people looking at my car and I smirk. I know how nice it is. It's my baby. I've yet to get into an accident or even get a ticket. It's safe to say I'm a good safe driver.

As I walk into school, people look at me. I guess some of it is because I'm new, but some of it might be from how I look. I'm wearing black leggings, black combat boots with army green high socks showing through the top of the boots, an army camouflage button up top with the top few buttons open to show my cleavage, and a black leather jacket on top. I look hot so it's understandable for people to look at me. I wore my glasses today because I haven't gotten a new prescription of my contacts yet so I'm stuck wearing the glasses for a little while but I don't mind.

Once I step into the school, I try to navigate my way through to find the office. I guess I must look really lost because a short girl and who I assume is her friend walk over to me.

"Hey do you need any help finding somewhere?" the brunette girl asks.

"Hey yeah that would be great. Can you tell me where the main office is? I have to go and register", I say back to her. The other is looking me up and down suggestively.

"So you're the new hottie people have been texting about for the past ten minutes. I heard you had a sick car. Anyway, my names Quinn and this is Rachel, and the office is right down this hallway to the right. If you need any more help feel free to ask beautiful I'd be glad to help along with Rachel, although her boyfriend won't be any help", Quinn tells Santana while still checking her out.

Santana who isn't even fazed by the obvious flirting from Quinn just looks at both of them and says, "I'm Santana, and sounds good thank you. And Rachel thank you for being nice and coming over here and asking if I needed help. I appreciate it. And Quinn, sorry not interested but you seem cool so maybe we can be friends?".

"Haha okay sounds good Santana!" Quinn says.

After that we all go our separate ways and I find the office and get started registering.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Chapter 2: The First Day

Brittany's P.O.V.

"Britt get your ass out of bed. You have to go to school", Kelly my older sister says.

"Ugh I'm up I'm up", I yell back.

My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I am 17 years old and a badass at that. You see I have 8 siblings. There's Jade and Michelle who are 20 and go to OSU on scholarships, Kelly who is 18 and a senior at WMHS, Me who is 17 and a junior at WMHS, Jackson who is 13 and in 8th grade, Tommy who is 10 and in 5th grade, Tyler who is 7 and in second grade, Charlie (a girl) who is 5 and is in Kindergarten and Beca who is 3 and not old enough for school yet. My parents love kids and just keep getting pregnant with them my mom is an a writer so she works from and my dad is a lawyer so we get a lot of family time and mom can take care of us kids. They said Beca was their last, although who knows. They are still relatively young being only 36. They got pregnant with Jade and Michelle at 16. They had both their families support because they knew they didn't mean for it to happen. They had been together for two years already and knew that they loved each other and would never want anyone else. To this day that is still true. I hope I get that with a girl. I am gay and I have a reason as to why other than the obvious of liking everything a girl has to offer I am. When I was born something must have gone wrong because I was born with a full 9 inch fully useable and workable penis. Not sure how it happened, but it did and honestly I like it. I don't have to go through all that pms crap or any periods and shit so its fine to me. Also I like it because when I fall in love and decide to lose my virginity (yes I am a virgin), I can have an actual family with my partner without having to get a sperm donor or adopt. It will be fully ours and I love that I idea. I don't hide the fact that I have a penis, because if I did then people would think I don't like it and they would harass me for it, but if I just show them I don't care then what can they actually do? Nothing. People know about it and almost every girl at school has tried to "seduce" me because they all think it is a great thing but I don't want any of them. I've never had anything remotely close to sexual relations, and it's not because I was insecure or anything, it's just because I don't want to do with someone I don't even like. I'm not saying I'm going to wait till marriage, but I am saying that I at least want to like the girl enough and be in a relationship with them.

I look over at my alarm clock and see that it is already 7:45. I jump out of bed pull off my sleep clothes, put on clean boxer briefs black baggy skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black led zeppelin shirt and a leather jacket on top. I already that I look cool so I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Morning everyone!", I say while grabbing an apple.

"B!" Beca screams. I smile. I love that little girl and she loves me. I'm pretty sure I'm her favorite sister.

"Hey baby girl", I kiss her cheek.

"Hey Britt can you drive your own car today? I have to stay after school and go over college apps", Kelly asks looking uo from her phone clearly texting her boyfriend, Derek.

"Yeah sure" I say while grabbing the keys to my 2010 black Chevy Silverado.

B*S*B*S*B*S

After I finish eating breakfast, I say goodbye to all my siblings and my parents and grab my things and head outside. I get to my truck, hop in and drive to school. It's about a 5 min ride, so I put on the radio and instantly start singing along to the song.

_I stay out too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_I go on too many dates_

_But I can't make them stay_

_At least that's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, baby_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_I never miss a beat_

_I'm lighting up my feet_

_And that's what they don't see_

_That's what they don't see_

_I'm dancing on my own_

_I'll make the moves up as I go_

_And that's what they don't know_

_That's what they don't know_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, baby_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just think while you been getting down_

_And out about the liars_

_And the dirty dirty cheats of the world_

_You could have been getting down to this sick beat_

_My ex man brought his new girlfriend_

_She's like oh my god_

_I'm just gonna shake_

_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_

_Won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, baby_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

By the time the song ends I'm in the school parking lot. I turn off the truck, hop out and walk into school. As I'm walking I see some of my friends from glee club. Yes I am in glee club even though I'm badass, I love to sing and dance so I joined with my friends. I also play football and basketball for the school. The only ones I see right now are two of my fellow football teammates and best friends, Finn Hudson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

"Yo guys" I ask tghem when I get close enough.

"Hey yo Pierce!", they both say.

We stay outside for a little while, but then the first bell rings so we head inside. As we walk inside we see Rachel Berry Finn's girlfriend and Quinn Fabray, but I call her Fabgay since she's also gay. We walk over to them.

"Hey guys. Ready for another year in hell?" Puck asks all of us.

All at the same time we say, "Eh whatever I like glee and football so whatever" "well I for one love school because I learn my independence amongst other responsibilities" "why do we even have to go" and my favorite that was said by Quinn, "I'm just here for the girls".

We compare our schedules and notice we all have first period Spanish together so we start walking towards it.

Song Used: Taylor Swift: Shake it Off


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Brittany's P.O.V still.

During the class, which Mr. Shue teaches, our glee club "coach", a student walks through the door about thirty minutes into the forty five minute period. As soon as she enters the room, everyone turns and stares. Some for the reason to see what's going on, and then for the reason I am staring, she's beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. I can feel my pants tighten at just the sight of her. With her mocha skin tone and dark brown almost black hair, she is definitely Latina. Hmm the seat in between Quinn and I is open so maybe she will sit here.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, the office had papers for me to fill out", she quickly explains to Mr. Shue with her perfectly raspy voice. I think I just fell in love with her voice.

"Hi, you must be Santana", Shue says and she nods, "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Shue I will be your Spanish teacher for the year. You can have a seat in between Quinn and Brittany", Shue tells her with a warm smile. She looks over to where he's pointing and smiles and nods. I look over at Quinn and see she has a smirk on her face. Hell no.

"Quinn, I do you know her?", I ask.

She smiles at Santana as she starts walking this way and says to me, "I already met her this morning when Berry and I were waiting for you guys, and she already turned me down and said I wasn't her type, but she definitely plays for our team. She did say that we could be friends. I like her she's feisty but in a good way. I can see us being great friends, but I can also see her being more than friends with you seeing as that bulge in your pants has already started forming", Quinn says laughing at the latter statement.

I look down and see it, but it's not too bad. Then Santana comes over.

"hey Quinn!" Santana rasps out

"Hey Santana did you have trouble finding the class?" Quinn asks her with a smile.

"Not really I asked the office where the class was", She says with a laugh. And it happened again. I think I fell in love with her laugh too. I'm making a vow now that I do all I can to make her laugh as much as possible.

"Oh good. Oh, hey Santana, this is one of my best friend Brittany, Brittany this is Santana. She's new", Quinn says with a smirk in my direction.

I smile at Santana and hold out my hand to her, "hi it's nice to meet you. I'm Brittany".

"Hey! I'm Santana obviously, and it's really nice to meet you too", she says while shaking my hand. I try to ignore the spark I feel. I hope she feels it too.

After the handshake, Santana sits down between us and gets out a notebook and a pen and starts copying the notes on the board. The class continues uneventful since Santana is taking notes and I am sneaking looks at her while Quinn tries to hold back her laughter at my "not so subtle" subtly.

B*S*B*S*B*S

After class ends, we all say bye to everyone unless we know we have more classes together, and start to leave. I see Santana looking at her schedule and ask "hey need help getting to class?"

"Actually that would be great Brittany, thanks for offering" she says with a smile. I love that smile.

"Anything to help a beautiful girl", I say cheekily.

Santana blushes and looks down to hide it, "thank you", she says with a small smile.

"No problem now let's see where you are headed", I take her schedule out of her hand and fist notice all the AP classes. Damn she's really smart. Maybe if I need help she can help me. Her next class is AP British Lit where I have regular Brit Lit and then I notice that we have the same course each period just different classes since I'm in all regular and she's in all AP. "Okay so we are actually going to the same hallway every period just not the same class since it seems that you are like a little Einstein and are a genius. Maybe I'll get smarter just by standing near you and walking you to your classes" I joke to her.

Laughing she says, "haha very funny. I'm smart and like school, sue me. I'm a nerd but a cool one. I like to sing and play instruments. I love writing and reading, but I also love sports since it helps me bond with my dad. Sorry I didn't mean to ramble".

"No, no its okay I like learning more about you!" I smile at her as we get to her class.

B*S*B*S*B*S

After this period ends I continue to walk her to every class and in between walking to classes, we talk and learn more about each other. Then it's time for lunch and I grab her hand loving how they mold perfectly together, and tell her to sit with me and my friends. This day is perfect. Once at our table, I introduce Santana to everyone except for Quinn and Rachel since she already met them, and they all instantly love her too. Kurt and Mercedes love her sense of style and have already complemented it a million times. Tina and Artie are highly impressed with her being in all AP classes, Finn, Rachel and Quinn just think she's really nice, funny, feisty. And Puck, well Puck got hit in the arm by Rachel, 'Cedes, Quinn and me for staring at Santana's cleavage and saying how sexy, hot, and "screwable" she is. Asshole. San just quirks an eyebrow at him, shakes her head and keeps talk to Sugar and Rory about how much she liked traveling around the U.K. a few summers ago with her parents. Towards the end of lunch I explain to Santana that Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, mike and I are all on the football team and all of us plus Quinn, Sugar, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Rory are all in Glee. She seems really excited when we tell her that she should join.

"The first meeting is after school today, you should come!" Rachel tells her.

"Yeah definitely. Sounds cool!" She says back to all of us.

The bell sounds signaling lunch being over. At least I still get to talk to Santana while we walk to class.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Finally, the last bell of the day rings signalizing the end of the day and the start of Glee. I wait for Santana to come out of her AP Biology class. Once she's out we start walking towards the choir room. We get to the room and everyone else is already there and sitting, they saved us two seats next to each other on the right side of the room in the front. We sit down just as Mr. Shue enters.

"Who's ready to win this year?" He asks. We all say we are.

Shue notices Santana and says to her, "are you looking to audition?"

"yeah if that's okay?" she says unsure.

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "I'm sure you'll be great". I see her almost shiver and look over at me and smile.

Santana's P.O.V.

OHMYGOD. OHMYGOD. I have never reacted to someone like I do with Brittany. When we first met and I shook her hand, I felt sparks. Then with her walking me to all my classes, I learned a little about her and she learned a little about me and I really just want to know everything about her. Now she's whispering in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I think I like her already which is kinda scary since I've never liked anyone this much this fast. You know what though? I don't care. Brittany seems really sweet and nice and funny and just overall caring. She told me about her baby sister Beca and how much fun they have together. I hope I get to meet her siblings and parents because from the stories she told me, I can already say I'd love tem (hopefully!).

Anyway, sitting here in glee, I'm thinking of a song to sing, and I come up with one that is perfect, so I tell Mr. Shue and he tells me the floor is mine. I tell the pianist that I can play this song and he smiles and nods at me while her moves out of the way.

_I never knew  
>I never knew that everything was falling through<br>That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
>To turn and run when all I needed was the truth<br>But that's how it's got to be  
>It's coming down to nothing more than apathy<br>I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
>The smoke, and who's still standing when it clears<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Everyone knows I'm in<br>Over my head  
>Over my head<br>With eight seconds left in overtime  
>She's on your mind<br>She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange  
>I wish you were a stranger; I could disengage<br>Say that we agree and then never change  
>Soften a bit until we all just get along<br>But that's disregard  
>Find another friend, and you discard<br>As you lose the argument in a cable car  
>Hanging above as the canyon comes between<em>

_Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<em>

_Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<em>

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
>I'm becoming the part that don't last<br>I'm losing you, and it's effortless  
>Without a sound we lose sight of the ground<br>In the throw around  
>Never thought that you wanted to bring it down<br>I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<em>

_Everyone knows  
>She's on your mind<br>Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>I'm in over my head  
>I'm in over my<em>

_Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<em>

Once I finish the song, cheers erupt. I look over at Brittany and she is smiling and cheering the loudest out of everyone.

"Wow that was amazing! I honestly loved it!" Brittany says to me while hugging me.

"yes, wow! Just wow. That was simply amazing. I might actually have competition for the solos now!" Rachel says. Everyone glares at her and Finn just smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Welcome to glee Santana!" Mr. Shue says to me smiling.

Within the next ten minutes, Mr. Shue already has an assignment on the white board at the front of the room. It says duets.

"Okay everyone, this is the assignments for the next week. I want everyone to pick a partner and come up with a duet song for both of you to sing together. We will start next week either Monday or Tuesday. That gives you tonight, tomorrow and the whole weekend." Mr. Shue tells us. Since school started on a Thursday, it's a shortened week.

Brittany taps me on the shouder and asks, "Want to be my partner?"

"Of course! You can come over after school tomorrow if you want? You can even sleep over if you want since its Friday!" I tell her.

She smiles, laughs and says yea sure sounds good!"

Once glee ends, Brittany walks me out to my car which happens to be next to hers.

"how come you have a truck?" I ask her.

"maybe I'll let you see why sometime soon." She cryptically says back. So I say okay and drop it.

"thanks for walking me out"

"no problem" she pulls out her phone and hands it to me and says with a straight face , "I think I lost my number, can I have yours?" I hit her arm playfully and she just cracks up. I take her phone add my number and give her my phone and she does the same. She pulls me into a hug and tells me to have a goodnight. She then opens my car door for me and shuts it when I get it. I wave bye to her and she waves back. I start my trip home with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed beauty.

Yeah change definitely wasn't bad thing.

Song Used: The Fray: Over My Head (Cable Car)


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging Out

Chapter 4: Hanging Out

Santana's P.O.V.

While driving home, I think about sing ideas Brittany and I could sing. Hmm, I'll have to come up with some and see what she likes tomorrow after school when she comes over.

I get home and instantly smell the deliciousness that is my mom's homemade empanadas. She makes them so good that you just need to eat a million of them. She makes pork, chicken, steak, and just plain veggie ones so that what we don't finish we freeze for a quick and easy dinner or snack later on.

"Hey Mami, what's with all the cooking today? I thought you said you and Papi wouldn't be home until late?" I ask her while grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well something came up, so your father and I are home until 10 tomorrow morning then we have a convention in New York for the weekend until late Monday night, so you'll be on your own for a few nights. Is that okay?" She asks while turning off the frying pan and looking at me.

"Oh yeah, that's fine I'm actually having night to work on an assignment for the club I joined today. So yeah I'll be okay. Is that why you made your empanadas? To soften the blow?" I joke with her.

Laughing she says, "Yes sweetie, I just felt bad that we are already leaving".

"it's okay mama, I understand what your job calls for. Don't worry about it", I smile at her and she gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After that, I go to my room, which is on the third floor, change into sweats and do the "getting to know you" worksheets teachers give you on the first few days of school. Once I finish all of those, I go on ITunes and start seeing what songs would be good for my duet with Brittany.

S*B*S*B*S*B

A few hours later, after dinner, I go back up to my room where I have a small list of songs that I think could be good for the duet. I decide to put that aside for now, so I just go on Netflix instead and watch some _Orange Is the New Black. _I love this show because of the love story Alex and Piper have. I also just like if since it's funny and has great storylines. I only recently go into it, so I'm on season 1 episode 5, but so far so good!

As I'm watching, my mind drifts to Brittany. I can't help but smile thinking of her. I know it's crazy since I literally just met her, but she's so sweet and funny and gorgeous like I can't get her out of my mind. She's perfect… for me? I hope I can get to know her more and maybe become something in the future. I've never had this kind of connection with someone so fast before, and even this much of a connection before. I hope she feels it too.

S*B*S*B*S*B

Brittany's P.O.V.

While Santana drives off, I head back into school to meet Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie and Mike to do some conditioning. Our season doesn't officially begin until Monday morning where our tryouts for new players are held. Once we all get changed, we go to the track on the outskirts of the football field and start running our two mile run for the day. We are supposed to be able to run it just about 14 minutes, so that means a 7 minute mile which for people who aren't as active as we are is horrible.

Mike, Sam and I all make it under 14 minutes, and Puck and Finn make it right on 14 minutes. Artie didn't have to do it since that would be cruel. After we finish stretching, we run play after play. Finn is Quarterback, I'm a running back, Mike and Same and wide receivers, and Puck is a full back. Artie is a second string running back. After about two hours of running through old and new plays as well as just goofing off, Mike, Artie and Sam all call it quits saying they have to head home, so that leaves Finn, Puck and I here to finish our workout in the weight room where I do both abs and bench pressing, Puck and Finn only do bench pressing today. Since we've all been playing together since freshman year, we can all bench around 250 and I can do 100 sit up's in less than 2 minutes which is great for my well defined abs that are extremely chiseled. They are better than all the other players except Sam and I are pretty much tied.

"Damn pierce your abs are better than mine", puck says

"Haha yeah they have always been Pucky boy", I say and Finn laughs.

"Whatever, at least I still got Finn beat", that shuts Finn up.

"Screw you guys", he pouts.

As we continue our banter, I take this time to text Santana.

Text convo:

To Santana: Hey Santana or should I say beautiful?J

From Santana: Hey Brittany! And haha whatever you want! J

To: Sounds good! What's up? J

From: nothing really just watching Netflix, hbu? J

To: I'm just finishing up a workout with the guys, and cool whatchu watchin? J

From: Orange is the New Black!

To: really?! I love that show we should watch it together sometime! ;)

From: hmm I don't know…. Haha jk of course, but I'm so far behind that you'd be mad lol. I just started watching the first season.. L

To: that's okay I can deal as long as I can spend time with you! ;)

The conversation continues while I get to my truck, but then I stop for a few minutes so I can drive home, only to keep talking when home.

Once home, I notices the sound of high school musical playing in the background of the obvious singing along. Hm maybe Santana and I can sing _The Start of Something New_ from the first movie? I'll have to ask her she thinks walking up the stairs to her room to get showered. Once out she does her "homework" and listens to music. Once she gets to tired, she texts Santana,

To: Goodnight pretty girl! J I'll see you tomorrow! Sweet dreams

From : you to Britt! Night J

Hmm I like when she calls me Britt!

To: I like when you call me Britt! J

From: Well that's good 'cuz I like when you call me pretty girl! J Night!

To: Night J

B*S*B*S*B*S

The next day goes very similarly to the previous one. In between classes, Santana and I continue to talk and get to know each other, and by the time the end of the day rolls around, I think it's safe to say I have a crush on her. Okay, so like a major crush but it's okay because I think she feels the same. Maybe today when we are hanging out something will happen?

At lunch, Rachel tells all of us that we are not allowed to sing the following songs since they are on her list to sing with Finn over the next year:

1. Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Elton John

2. Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat

3. Faithfully- Journey

4. Rolling In The Deep- Adele

5. Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran

Good thing none of those were really on my list.

B*S*B*S*B*S

After the last bell of school rings, Santana tells me to come over around 5 and dress casually. Hmm I can do that. Hopefully sweats are okay since I am staying the night.

Around 5, I show up at Santana's house or should I say mansion? Seriously this place is huge. You could fit two of my decent sized houses in this house. Damn. So San's loaded, but she doesn't act stuck up or bitchy at all. God she's perfect.

I get out of the car and look down; I'm wearing sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt that was _I'm So Fancy _on it and a pair of my Jordan's. I get to the door after parking in the driveway like San told me to and since her parents weren't going to be home and I knock. Then a beauty answers the door wearing something similar to me except with the long sleeve shirt just a t-shirt and no shoes just fuzzy socks. Adorable.

"Hey Britt!" San says with a big smile. I love that smile.

"Hey San, ready to pick out a kick ass duet song?" I smile back.

"With you of course!", she steps aside to let me in.

"Cool" I say while closing the door after me.

I get a good look around while San leads me up to her room, which is on the third floor. She tells me that her uncle is an interior designer so he helped renovate the house. The whole basement if a home theater type thing with a snack bar and the whole third floor is San's. There are two rooms once up there, one to the left and one to the right. San's bedroom is to the right and she tells me that the one to the right is a game room with pool, air hockey, foosball, and a video game area with a bar style counter for drinks and snacks. She literally has the coolest house, and that's not even including her room. Once she opens the door to her room, my jaw drops. The walls are a mellow tone of burgundy and the dressers are all sleek black. On the farthest wall, she has shelves built into the wall with records, movies, and cd's. next to that wall, she has her record player. Her closet is reasonably large and her dressers are against the wall with the closet. Her bed has burgundy sheets with burgundy pillow cases and a black blanket. Across from her bed is a desk with a Mac Book Pro sitting on it open with iTunes showing and above it is a 64 inch flat screen with a dvd player connected to it's bottom and a Chromecast stick showing. I love her room. It's not at all what I thought it would be but not in a bad way. I really like it.

"Wow your room is awesome! I wish I lived here. And your basement and game room are so cool!" I say with amazement in my eyes.

"yeah it's nice but my parents just wanted to make sure I would have fun and wanted to make our house a "cool" hangout for the friends I make. Which I have made and you can tell them about it all!"

"Haha okay cool!"

"wanna start looking at songs we could do?" San asks

"Yeah sure!"

San tells me to sit down anywhere on the bed, then she bring the

San tells me to sit down anywhere on the bed, then she brings the laptop over and sits next to me.

"okay so do you have any ideas or songs that you wanna tryout?" she asks.

"Well I was thinking _Start of Something New _from high school musical since it kind of fits us", I tell her.

She smiles and says, "yeah you're right! Let's test it out".

*Listening to song, singing song, liking song*

"Damn that was awesome! We should do that song! Great choice Britt!" San tells me after hugging me.

"Yeah it really was great but only because of your singing", I say smiling pulling her closer to me not wanting to let go yet.

Santana sighs and basically cuddles into me making me fall over.

"I'm sorry", she says trying to get up.

"don't be beautiful, I'm super comfortable right now. How bout we watch a movie?", I tell her pulling her back down so now her head is leaning on my chest.

"Hmm okay what do you want to watch? High School Musical? 'cuz after listening to that song I really want to watch it! Oooo can we watch a marathon of it?" San asks with a pout that I can't deny.

"haha yea sure, whatever you want is fine." I tell her.

We spend the rest of the night watching high school musical 1, 2 and 3 and singing along to all the songs. I must say that this proves that San is just as big of a dork as she claims to be but it too adorable.

In between the second and third one, we take a break and order pizza and wings; one large pepperoni with a medium order of honey BBQ wings is what San orders. She had asked me what I wanted and I said I didn't care, so when she ordered that I smiled since that's what I usually get. We are perfect for each other.

After we eat, we go back upstairs and instead of going straight back to her room to watch the third movie we go to the game room and play a game of pool where I have to teach San the proper way to hit the balls, and so she beat me since all I could think about was kissing her. After she wins, we go back to her room since its 11 and get on the bed to watch it.

We are both laying back against her backboard of the bed, until San looks over at me when and see's me looking at her. She the moves down the bed a little and I put my arm up so she can cuddle into me. I guess she must have been really tired because about 2/3 through the movie San is asleep on my chest and cuddling into my side. I stand up, maneuver her under the covers, turn off the movie, lights, brush my teeth and get back into the bed where as soon as I lay down San cuddles back into me. I kiss her forehead, say goodnight and drift into the best sleep I've ever had.


	5. Chapter 5: Duets

Chapter 5: The Performance

Santana's P.O.V.

The morning after Britt slept over, she had woken up saying "Wake up pretty girl" and kissing my cheek. She had made me breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite. When I asked her how she knew, she said they were her favorite as well and since we've had the same taste lots of other things, she went with it. After breakfast we watched more movies in the theater downstairs since Britt really wanted to watch them there. We spent the rest of the day until 10 watching movies talking and listening to music. We learned a lot about each other. I learned that Britt was really close to her Uncle who was in the Air Force and died about a year and a half ago, and she learned that I'm a helpless romantic and love the cheesy rom com's from the '90's and now and how I wish they were my life. She also learned that when I had first come out to my family my Abuela, who I was so close to and who had practically raised me, disowned me. I was 15 at that time and devastated. She came around on my 16th birthday, but it still hurt to know she can leave me out of her life that easily. She also knows how much it hurt when all the people I thought were my friends just dropped me because I'm not "normal".

That's my biggest fear, losing people. Honestly, that's one of the reasons why I've never even tried to be in a relationship other than the fact that no one's ever stuck out until now. I told Britt this and she said that that fear is understandable considering what I've been through. I started crying halfway through telling her all of this and she just held me. She's so sweet and nice. I can't believe people have told me she's a badass. I just don't see it.

At around 10 she leaves telling me she has to be home to watch her siblings in the morning. I nod and hug her goodbye and she hugs back. We spend the rest of the weekend texting. Today and Sunday she sent me good morning texts saying, "Morning beautiful". This morning she texted it really early since she had practice. I woke up at my normal time, 7:30, got dressed, ate and headed to school at 8.

When I get to school, I see Rachel and Quinn standing outside, so I go to them.

"Hey girlies, how was your weekend?" I ask them

"Hey San, it was good, I got Finn to watch _Funny Girl_ so I would say it was a successful weekend", Rache says.

"I got drunk at some club ad screwed this girl who later wound up being this annoying bitch so I left her with a fake number", Quinn says taking a drag of her cigarette.

We continue talking while walking into school to get to Spanish when I see Britt at her locker. I run over and hug her from behind. She jumps slightly, turns in my arms and smiles when she sees it's me.

"Hey San, I missed you the rest of my weekend", she says outing slightly. Badass my ass. At least with me.

"Holy shit are you pouting Pierce?" Puck says coming up behind me.

"Pshh, n-no", Britt stutters knowing she's been caught.

"Whatever. Let's just get to Spanish" he says and the bell sounds.

S*B*S*B*S*B

The day goes on like normal except Britt hugs me every time we separate to our classes. It's sweet really.

Once it's time for Glee, everyone starts talking about their duets. I guess everyone worked on them over the weekend. Since we are all ready to go, Mr. Shue tells us that we can all go today and we will start a new lesson at the end to start tomorrow. Then he pulls out a hat with names of the partners and makes of list of when we will go.

List:

1. Tina and Mike- Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat (cuz they don't listen to Rachel)

2. Sugar and Artie- No Air- Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown

3. Quinn and Puck-My Own Worst Enemy- Lit

4. Sam and Rory-Ni**as In Paris- Kanye West & JAY Z

5. Kurt and Mercedes-Defying Gravity- Wicked

6. Rachel and Finn – Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Elton John

7. Brittany and Santana- Start of Something New- H.S.M.

After everyone else goes, Britt and I get ready for our song.

(song- _Brittany, _**Santana, **Both)

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened up my heart**

_Oh_

**To all the possibilities**

I know

**That something has changed**

Never felt this way

**And right here tonight**

This could be the start

Of something new

**It feels so right**

To be here with you

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

**I feel in my heart**

_Feel in my heart_

The start of something new

Oh Yeah

Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight?

Oh yeah

**And the world looks so much brighter **_(brighter)_

**With you by my side** _(by my side)_

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

**The start of something new**

_I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_Oh yeah_

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

Yeah

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

Oh

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right _(so right)_

To be here with you

Yeah

And now looking in your eyes _(in your eyes)_

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

_The start of something new_

The start of something new

At the end of the song, everyone is up cheering for us and Brittany pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek telling I did amazing. I tell her the same.

Since we were the last ones, Mr. Shue puts a new assignment on the board; _Feelings towards Someone_. He then explains to us that we have to choose one person to sing at least one song to expressing our feelings about them. Easy. I choose Britt. I already have the perfect song.

Brittany's P.O.V.

Okay so I have two songs I really want to sing to Santana. The first being _Absolutely (Story of a Girl) _by Nine Days and _Crush_ by David Archuleta. I have the perfect idea too. I'm going to sing Absolutely either tomorrow or Wednesday and then wait for Santana to sing her song then I will sing Crush Thursday so that I can ask her out for then or Friday. I better start practicing.

As soon as Mr. Shue dismisses us, all of us football guy's head to practice. I go to but not before giving san a hug bye and a promise to text her later.

Walking out on the field, Puck asks, "Hey Britt do you like San?".

"Yeah I do, I really do. She's the first girl I've ever felt this way about, so I just don't want to screw it up, but I'm planning on singing her two songs. The first either tomorrow or wed. to show here I'm here for her as a friend or something more, and then the second one on Thursday so I can ask her out for afterwards or on Friday which I feel is better at the time", I tell him honestly. You see Puck has been one of best friends since 2nd grade, so he knows that I'm serious about her and in the future and us.

"Okay cool. Just wondering".

B*S*B*S*B*S

With San, Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes:

"Hey San I have a question" Rachel asks.

"Yeah what's up Rache?"

"Do you like Britt?" both Rachel and Mercedes ask.

"Yeah I really do. I know it's been like not even a week but you know when you just automatically feel connected to some? Like there's an imaginary pull towards them? That's how I feel with Britt." I tell them honestly since I have no reason to lie.

"Damn and I thought maybe I would have a chance", Quinn says jokingly.

I hit her shoulder and say, "not a chance Fabgay" I smirk at her frown.

"Britt put you up to that didn't she? That bitch. Ugh".

"well if it makes you feel better I think I came up with a better nickname; Fabitch."

Everyone looks at me like they are pondering it for about a minute when suddenly they all say how perfect it is.

"Yeah I know I'm a genius nickname maker. Well at least to me I am."

"Oh do me!" Rachel says.

"Hmm how's about just plain old 'diva'?"

"Perfect, thanks San!"

"My turn now girl", 'Cedes says.

"Aretha"

"Sold"

"What's your nickname for Britt?"

"I'm still thinking about that one. I like 'Britty' and she said okay to it as long as I don't say it in front of other people which is why I make my nicknames up so I need a new one."

"Good point."

We talk for another hour until we all have to go home and do our homework. But before they leave I ask them what they think about my song choice.

"I think it's awesome and really fits with you guys!" Rachel says and Quinn and 'Cedes agree.

"Okay great! Thanks guys".

After that we all head home. I can't wait to sing this to Britt on Thursday.

**General P.O.V. **

Little did they both know that Thursday was going to be a great day for each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Single Performances

Chapter 6: Single Performances

General P.O.V.

It is Wednesday after school at Glee, and Brittany is getting ready to sing her song with Puck playing the guitar and Finn playing the drums. 'This Song is going to be great' she thinks.

"Okay Brittany whenever you're ready, the floor is yours. Just tell us who you are singing to and the name of the song", Mr. Shue says.

"okay well firstly I'm singing to Santana and the song is _Absolutely (Story of a Girl) _by Nine Days".

"Great take it away!"

_"__This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<br>When she smiles_

_Now how many days in a year  
>She woke up with hope<br>But she only found tears  
>And I can be so insincere<br>Making her promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting  
>Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes<br>Now how many days disappear  
>When you look in the mirror?<br>So how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<br>When she smiles_

_Now how did we wind up this way  
>Watching our mouths for the words that we say<br>As long as we stand here waiting  
>Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose<em>

_Now how do we get there today?  
>When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes<em>

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
>I absolutely love her<br>When she smiles_

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>You never seem to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<em>

_This is the story of a girl  
>Her pretty face she hid from the world<br>And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
>I absolutely love her<em>

_This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looks so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<br>When she smiles  
>When she smiles!<em>_" _

Once Brittany finishes, she looks to Santana who is believe it or not smiling! San jumps up and brings Britt into a big hug.

"Thank you Britt. I loved it!"

"No problem beautiful!"

After Britt and Santana sit down, Finn takes the stage to sing to Rachel.

_"__We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

_We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

_Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes  
>They're all I can see<em>

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things  
>Will never change for us at all<em>

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?"<em>

"I love you Rachel." Finn says and Rachel hugs him and they kiss, then go back to their seats so Quinn can sing.

"Yo Fabgay who you signing to?" Puck ask her.

"I'm singing to and about myself for everyone else to see."

"Okay cool".

Quinn stands up and starts to sing:

_"__I'd be living the dream  
>If my life switched<br>With the football team  
>I'd be praised by my friends<br>If I was driving a Mercedes Benz  
>What do I know?<br>What do I know oh oh  
>I wanna be<br>A rock star  
>A superhero<br>Living the dream  
>Doing the things that<br>I always wanted  
>I wanna see<br>My face on the T.V.  
>With my picture,<br>On the cover  
>For my friends to see<br>A different side of me  
>I'm barely five foot eight<br>No muscle man but I can roller skate  
>Not the biggest sports fan<br>But the band drives a mean mini van  
>What do I know?<br>What do I know oh oh  
>I wanna be<br>A rock star  
>A superhero<br>Living the dream  
>Doing the things that<br>I always wanted  
>I wanna see<br>My face on the T.V.  
>With my picture,<br>On the cover  
>For my friends to see<br>A different side of me  
>I know everything<br>Is gonna change for me  
>If I can make it then you'll see<br>That there's a different side of me  
>I won't be waiting<br>For my life to pass ahead of me  
>So I know you'll see<br>A different side of me  
>I wanna be<br>A rock star  
>A superhero<br>Living the dream  
>Doing the things that<br>I always wanted  
>I wanna be<br>A rock star  
>A superhero<br>Living the dream  
>Doing the things that<br>I always wanted  
>I wanna be<br>A rock star  
>A superhero<br>Living the dream  
>Doing the things that<br>I always wanted  
>I wanna see<br>My face on the T.V.  
>With my picture,<br>On the cover  
>But you'll never have to wonder<br>Cause I'm not like all the others  
>But my friends will see<br>A different side of me  
>A different side of me<br>A different side of me  
>A different side of me<br>A different side of me"_

"I wanted to sing this song because I just want to be clear that I have many different sides and you really don't want to be on my bad sides, but also to show my friends that I have dreams."

"that was really good Quinn and I'm proud of you for trying this assignment. Maybe we will see your name in lights in a few years!", Mr. Shue tells her.

"Thanks".

Quinn was the last performance of the day. After Glee Brittany said goodbye to Santana with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went off to practice since there is the first game of the season tomorrow night which takes asking Santana out for then out of the question; while Santana stayed around a little bit to practice her song using her guitar in front of the room.

S*B*S*B*S*B*

The next day, glee is shortened today to give the football players the time to get ready for the game.

"Since today is shortened, we will only have one performer and that will be Santana, and the only one left is Brittany since she wants to do another song tomorrow." Mr. Shue says.

Santana stands up with her guitar, goes to the front of the room and sits on a stool so she can play and sing at the same time. The she begins the music.

_"__Hey Brittany, I know looks can be deceiving  
>But I know I saw a light in you<br>As we walked we were talking  
>And I didn't say half the things I wanted to<em>

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
>I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold<br>Hey Brittany, girl, you might have me believing  
>I don't always have to be alone<em>

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Brittany, I've been holding back this feeling  
>So I got some things to say to you<br>I've seen it all, so I thought  
>But I never seen nobody shine the way you do<em>

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
>It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change<br>Hey Brittany, why are people always leaving?  
>I think you and I should stay the same<em>

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
>Why aren't you here tonight?<br>I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
>And pull me near and shine, shine, shine<em>

_Hey Brittany, I could give you fifty reasons  
>Why I should be the one you choose<br>All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
>But would they write a song for you?<em>

_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself  
>Can't help myself<br>I can't help myself"_

By the end of the song everyone is standing up singing and dancing along with the music and Brittany is just staring at San with wide eyes and a big smile. Mr. Shue dismisses everyone, and san walks up to Bitt.

"That's for good luck at your game tonight if I don't see you before. I'll be cheering for you and everyone else!" San says giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking out with Rachel and 'Cedes.

"Damn B, if you don't bag her up I'll keep trying and she can only say no to me so many times" Quinn jokes.

"I will don't you worry. I will soon. Very soon."

B*S*B*S*B*S

Later that day;

Brittany P.O.V.

After the game which we won by 7 points, I showered quickly, said hi to all of my friends, told san I'd text her, and drove home. When I get home I open the door and head straight to the kitchen where I know my parents will be.

"Hey mom, dad and anyone else in there I need your help."

"With what B?" my dad says.

"With wooing a girl over tomorrow and asking her out."

"Wait you like someone? Why is this the first we are hearing about it and when did it start and who is she? What's she like?" My mom rambles off.

"Her name is Santana and she moved here over the summer and she's amazing. She's beautiful, funny, sweet, and just overall perfect. And I only met her on the first day of school, but I really like her already and it's kind of scary but that's okay 'cuz I know she's worth it" I ramble of to my parents, Kelly, Tyler and Tommy while Charlie just keeps watching tv and Beca grabs my leg not caring about what I'm saying.

"I already know that I'm going to sing _Crush _to her, I just have no idea what to do for a date. Actually you know what never mind I have the perfect idea. Can I get curfew extended for tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course sweetie, I'll extend it until 2 a.m. but if you are going to be doing what I think then just let me know if you will be staying out." My mom definitely knows what I'm think about doing for Santana once I ask her out and hopefully she says yes.

Songs Used:

1. Absolutely (story of a girl) by Nine Days

2. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

3. Different Side of Me by Allstar Weekend

4. Hey Stephan by Taylor swift

p.s. sorry i didn't give details about the game, i honestly don't know anything about football, i just thought it would be good in this story. sorry again. and if anyone has any suggestions for ideas or songs they would maybe like used let me know, i'm open to any and all so just pm me! thanks hope you enjoyed the chapter. next on should be up soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The Asking

Chapter 7: The Asking

Brittany P.O.V.

I talked to my mom more last night about asking Santana out and singing to her, and my mom loved the ideas I had and my plan for the date if San says yes.

Walking into school the next morning, (Friday after the game), people keep coming up to me telling me what a great job the team and I did last night. Psh I already knew that. All these people really are doing is keeping me from seeing my girl, well soon to be my girl before Spanish.

I get to my locker hoping to make it quick and meet up with San when I feel hand son my ass and breath in my ear. I turn around.

"Hey sexy, great game last night. What do you say you, me dinner tonight at 7 then maybe a little dessert" a cheerio says while looking me up and down suggestively.

As this girl becomes closer to me by the second, I see San, Quinn and Rachel walking this way but then stop close enough to still hear what I would say to the cheerio as long as I say it loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear.

"umm… thanks, but could maybe like backup?" I tell her.

"Why would I do that? And you haven't answered my question" she says with a 'flirty' smile which came out more like her looking constipated.

"okay first thing, don't call me sexy, second the answer is no since I am interested in someone else and third this (point between us) will never, ever happen. You're not my type." I say loud enough for everyone in the hall way to hear.

"what is then? Not hot?"

"well seeing that the girl I like is THE most beautiful person both inside and out, no but you just don't do it for me. Sorry." I say loud again, and with that I shut my locker and walk over to where the object of my affection is with our friends leaving the confused and boiling with anger cheerio behind me.

"Hey San, Fabgay. Rache." I say when I get to them.

"Um hey Britt. Quinn can you help me get something from my locker? See you guys at Spanish" she says pulling Quinn along with her.

"oookay then. What's up San? Can I walk you to Spanish?"

"yeah sure."

We walk in this somewhat awkward silence and I can't understand why it's happening because it's never happened before. Just as I open my mouth to say something, San beats me to it.

"So you like someone?" she says with what looks like a frown. Why I don't know.

"Yeah"

"oh who? If you don't mind me asking"

"You'll find out soon enough" and with that we get to Spanish and begin class.

B*S*B*S*B*S

The rest of the day with, San acts weird, like she's trying to avoid me but doesn't want to be rude so just walks with me anyway. Then when I lean in for a hug she always leaves quickly. Weird. Is it bad that I miss her? Like I miss her talking to me, her smile, and her laugh. Crap I'm whipped already. Ugh Puck can never find out I'd never be able to live it down.

Later in glee, I'm setting up do my song when Santana walks in, comes up to me, and says, "I'm sorry about today, I wasn't trying to be distant or anything. I know you like someone so I'll back off" then she sits down. Holy shit she thinks I like someone, as in NOT HER. What the hell? How could she think that? I hope this song clears things up for her.

"Okay Brittany, whenever you're ready"

I nod and start;

_"__I hung up the phone tonight__  
>Something happened for the first time deep inside<br>It was a rush, what a rush_

As I start singing, I stand in front of San hoping she understand why I'm singing this song.

_'Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way about me<br>It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I've just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way you do?<br>'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

I sing to San and give her a smile when she starts to smile. I think she understands. __

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?<br>Is there more, is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last<br>Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Put my hand out for San to take and pull her up and sing directly into her eyes the rest of the song. __

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I've just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
>Are you holding back like the way you do?<br>'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy<br>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
>Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy"<em>

Once I finish the song I pull Santana into a hug and kiss her head and say loud enough for everyone to hear, "it's you pretty girl. You're the girl I like. Not anyone else. Just you."

She looks at me with her brig brown eyes with a single tear falling from her right eye. I use the pad of my thumb to catch it and brush it off.

"So miss Santana Lopez, will you please go on a date with me tonight?" I say smiling and hoping the answer is yes.

"Finally!" Puck, Quinn, Rachel and 'Cedes scream out while San shakes her head and softly says yes looking into my eyes.

After that, Mr. Shue dismisses us and I grab Santana's hand and walk her out to our car.

"So I'll pick you up at 7 and dress casual" already knowing she was going to ask what time and what to wear.

"Great! I'll see you soon" with that I hug her goodbye, open her door for her and she takes off. I head off to the locker room to change into my gear for a short practice today. Since it's already 3:45, coach said practice shouldn't go later than around 5:30, leaving me enough time to shower off at school, go home change and get everything together to put in my truck then go get San for our date. I like the sound of that. Date. I really can't wait.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Santana's P.O.V.

Driving home I think, 'OhMyGod'. I can't believe that I'm the one Britt likes and that she asked me out. God I like her so much. I can't wait for this date. I wonder where she is taking me. While driving, I turn on the radio. I hear the song and smile since it makes me thing of Britt.

_"__Here we go again__  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied<em>

_Here we go again  
>We're sick like animals<br>We play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal<br>And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
>No, I won't sleep tonight<em>

_Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh, oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh, oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's gettin' heavier  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I wanna run and hide  
>I do it every time<br>You're killin' me now  
>And I won't be denied by you<br>The animal inside of you_

_Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh, oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh, oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
>Hush, hush we both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
>I won't sleep tonight<em>

_Here we go again_

_Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh, oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh, oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin'  
>Take a bite of my heart tonight<em>

_Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight"<em>

By the time the song ends, I'm in my driveway. I turn off my car and walk to my door. I see that both my parent's cars are in the driveway, so that means that they are both home.

"Hola Mami, hola Papi"

"Hola mija, how was school? Do you have any plans tonight?" my Papi asks.

"School was good, I got an A on my Bio test, and yes I do have plans. I have a date tonight" I say waiting for their reactions.

"Oh good mija. What's her name? what's she like?" my Mami asks.

"Her name is Brittany, and she's really sweet and beautiful and chivalrous. You and Papi will like her I promise. Okay well she is coming at 7 and it's 4 so I am going to go pick out what I want to wear, shower straighten my hair and then see what time it is."

"Okay Mija."

Songs Used:

1. Crush- David Archuleta

2. Animal- Neon Trees

*p.s. next chapter will be the date!


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Chapter 8: The Date

**Brittany's P.O.V. **

At 6:30 I finish getting everything into my car and head up stairs to change.

Once I'm dressed in black skinng jeans, my whit Beatles long sleev shirt, my black leather jacket on top and my black converse, it's 6:45, so I go downstairs to where my family minus Kelly and my dad are since Kelly is out with her boyfriend and my dad is working.

"Alright everyone I'm leaving see you guys in the morning. I'll be late ma."

"Bye Britt have fun with Santana!", mom, Tyler and Tommy say.

"Wait Britt when will we get to meet 'pretty girl'?" Charlie says.

"Not sure Char but when you do I promise that we will have a High School musical movie marathon since it's your favorite movie and San loves them too!" I tell her this and she squeals and hugs me.

"okay", good she sounds satisfied.

With that I walk out the door to my truck. I double check I have everything in the back and take off towards San's house.

**Santana's P.O.V. **

Its 6:30 and I'm freaking out. I have no idea what to wear.

"Mom, I need help" I yell down to her.

"Coming!"

"Okay Mija what is it?"

"I have no idea what to wear."

"well did Brittany say anything?"

"yeah Britt said to wear something casual."

"okay well how about this?"

And with that she picks out a simple yet casually pretty outfit.

After I get dressed, I do my makeup, neutral and listen to music to try and calm my nerves. I don't why I'm so nervous, but I hate it. Britt always gives me these butterflies in my stomach and my heart starts to race when I see her that my nerves go up.

At 7, there's a knock at the door, but my dad tells me he wants to answer it. I tell him okay just not to scare Britt off. He says, 'I would never' and walks off to get the door.

S*B*S*B*S*B

Brittany's P.O.V.

Okay, so I get to San's house at 7 and walk to the door and knock. Then her dad answers.

"Hi Mr. Lopez, my name is Brittany Pierce, would it be okay if I took Santana out tonight?" I ask him hoping it makes him like me since I'm asking him if I can take her out.

"Well it looks to me like you already are, but thank you for asking. I like you already. You've made my Santana smile a lot and as you know her smile can brighten the world."

"I will have to agree with you on that sir. Her smile and her laugh are both amazing."

"That is true. So what do you have planned for this date?"

"Well we are going…." I tell him my idea then ask, "so would it be okay if I could get her curfew extended or if we happen to fall asleep there you won't try to kill me?"

"Haha of course Brittany I know I can trust you with my Sanny since you actually came to the door to face me and not just honk the horn".

"Well what kind of date would I be then? Not a very good one".

"True. Very true. "

And then all of a sudden a goddess comes down the stairs. Santana was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, navy blue _Toms_, and a long sleeve light blue v-next shirt with her dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders and back in straight locks. She looks utterly beautiful.

"Wow." Seriously that's the best you could come up with? "I mean wow, San you look, you look beautiful" I tell her with a soft smile.

"Thank you Britt. You too."

"thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah! Bye Papi, I'll text you when we are on our way home!"

"Bye Sanny, have fun. Be safe girls. It was nice meeting you Brittany. Take care of my little girl and I hope she likes her date tonight!" Mr. Lopez says smiling.

"Will do sir". And with that we are out the door.

Once outside I grab San's hand right away and walk her to the truck, open the door for her and close it when she's in. then I walk to the driver's side, hope in and start the truck up. Then I begin to drive. I immediately grab her hand and smile at her.

"Okay so it will take us about 20 minutes to a half hour to get to where we are going, so feel free to put the radio on or use my iPod" I tell San.

"okay, any suggestions?" she asks while grabbing my iPod."

"You choose babe." Oh shit did I just call her babe? Crap I hope she didn't mind.

"I like that" she says

"What?"

"You calling me babe. I like being yours." She says cheekily.

"Well then get used to it _babe_" I say with a wide grin.

A few minutes later San puts a great 'sing a long' song on and that's exactly what we do.

_"__Maybe I need some rehab_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I've got a sick obsession_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_I'm staying up all night hoping_

_Hitting my head against the wall_

_What you've got, boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_[Chorus]_

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Won't listen to any advice_

_Momma's telling me I should think twice_

_Gotta look to my own advice_

_I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy_

_My judgment's getting kinda hazy_

_My sleep is gonna be affected_

_If I keep it up like a lovesick crack head_

_What you got, boy, is hard to find_

_I think about it all the time_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question_

_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?_

_Is my love your drug?_

_Your drug, uh, your drug_

_Uh, your drug, is my love your drug?_

_[Chorus: x2]_

_Hey, hey so? Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug_

_I like your beard"_

"Man I always forget how much I like that song!" San says and we both laugh.

"Yeah it really is a great song!"

Over the car ride we listen more good songs like, _Crash into Me- Dave Matthews Band, Girl All the Bad Guys Want- Bowling for Soup, Never Let You Go and Semi-Charmed Life- Third Eye Blind, _and _Best Day of My Life- American Authors. _

Once we only have about 5 minutes left, San puts on _She Looks So Perfect- 5 Seconds Of Summer _and so of course we both sing along at the top of our lungs 'cuz it's a great tune!

"Britt? Are we almost there yet?" I'm surprised she hasn't asked me this yet. Every other girl I know would have been asking where we were going every few seconds, but San just seemed content in being with me. Man my hopefully soon to be girl is amazing!

"Yeah San we are actually here now!" I say pulling onto a cliff overlooking a body of water. I pulled in backwards so the back of the truck is facing the water.

"Wow Britt, this is amazing! How'd you find this place?" San asks me as we get out of the truck.

"This is my safe place. I come here whenever I need to think or just need space from people in general. You are actually the first I've ever brought up here."

"Really? Aww Britt that's sweet! I love it!"

"Good I was hoping you would, so want to go set this blanket up in the tailgate of the truck?." I say grabbing the picnic basket and blanket from the backseat to set up in the back.

"okay, but first there's something I really want to do" she says pulling on my arm. She then pulls me into a searing kiss. Our first kiss. I see fireworks and sparks all around me. It's like a perfect first kiss.

"Wow."

"Yeah. So what are doing here? And what are we eating?" haha right to the point.

"I remember during one of our text conversations when we were getting to know each other still, we were talking about some of our favorite things, and since you grew up in LA, and you love the ocean, I brought you to it. Well not the ocean but a lake."

"Haha close enough. Thank you Brittany this is amazing."

"I also remember from that conversation your favorite food being chicken parm and fries- basic enough for me, so I made us that for dinner. I also have some sides like Caesar salad, and a mixed fruit salad for dessert and chocolate covered strawberries. I didn't know what you would want so I brought both."

"Well those are perfect. I can already tell this is going to be the best first date ever." San says smiling and giving me a kiss.

We sit down where San put the blanket down and eat our dinner. When it's time for dessert, I have my legs in a V-shape with San laying in between them with her head on my chest while we feed each other strawberries and other fruits

"Thank you for a great night Britt"

"Who said it was over yet?" with that I stand up get my guitar from the backseat and start singing to San,

"_What day is it  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive  
>I can't keep up, and I can't back down<br>I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me  
>And all of the people with nothing to do<br>Nothing to lose  
>And it's you and me<br>And all the other people  
>And I don't know why<br>I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Why are the things that I want to say  
>Just aren't coming out right?<br>I'm tripping on words  
>You got my head spinning<br>I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me  
>And all of the people people with nothing to do<br>Nothing to prove  
>And it's you and me<br>And all other people  
>And I don't know why<br>I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now  
>That I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

_'Cause it's you and me  
>And all of the people with nothing to do<br>Nothing to lose  
>And it's you and me and all of the people<br>And I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you and me<br>And all the other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all the other people  
>And I don't know why<br>I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive"_

When I finish, Santana has tears streaming down her face. I put my guitar down and ask,

"Santana will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." She jumps up on me, kissing me making me fall back and hit the blankets and pillows I out there.

"Omph"

About an hour later at around 11, I'm lying on my back flat, with San cuddled into my side curling into me while we look up at the stars and out into the water. After sharing a few lazy kisses throughout the hour, Santana drifts off to sleep. I kiss her on the forehead and whisper,

"Goodnight pretty girl. I'm so lucky you're mine. I can barely believe that a perfect girl like you would want to be with me, but I'm not going to complain since I can call you mine".

Then I sent a text to my mom saying we were sleeping in the truck and then I used San's phone to text her dad saying the same thing ad goodnight.

I pulled San into me more and drift off into a great sleep dreaming of the beauty in my arms.

**General P.O.V.**

What Brittany didn't even realize that Santana wasn't asleep yet;

"Start believing." And with that Santana kisses Brittany softly on the lips and falls into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Songs used:

1. Your Love Is My Drug- Ke$ha

2. You and Me- Lifehouse

any suggestions? let me know! i hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9:Meeting the Family

Chapter 9: Meeting the Family

Santana P.O.V.

Three. Three weeks since Britt asked me to be her girlfriend. Three weeks from our first date and first kiss. Three weeks from the best day of my life. Now it's only three hours before dinner at Britt house to meet her family. And I am freaking out. Currently we are in Britt's room watching "Chelsea lately" with me resting between Britt's legs again and her rating against the bed back board. I have my head on her chest, and every couple or minutes I'll feel here nuzzle up against my hair, smell it and kiss the crown of my head. I ask her a few days ago why she liked smelling my hair so much, and she said;

"'Cuz I like everything about you and your smell is intoxicating to me"

So after that I smiled and kissed her and went off to class.

Right now sitting with her arms wrapped loosely around me and kissing the top of my head, I forget why I felt nervous in the first place.

About an hour later, I had fallen asleep against Britt and I was now under the cover curled into her side while she watched TV. She must have seen me blink awake.

"Hey pretty girl, good nap?" She said smirking.

"yeah well you're so comfortable. Don't blame me".

"Never babe" she said kissing my forehead. I love her kisses they are just so gentle.

Over the past few weeks Britt and I have basically been inseparable. After football practice she would come over and we would do our homework together and then have dinner with my parents, who love Britt already, than we would go up to my room and make out or watch movies and listen to music. Britt and I don't go out too much because we both like it just being us. Also at school, Britt is great. She started driving me in the morning; the Monday after we became official. Shell open doors for me, hold my books and my hand and then kiss me in front of everyone just to make sure they all know I'm taken.

I did get to see Britt's overprotective and badness side when two basketball players came up to me at my locker and asked for a date. Britt promptly pulled them off and then they got in a fight over me where Britt sent one of them to the hospital and the other had a bruised jaw bone for about two weeks. The boys had gotten a few hits in on Britt, and she had a pretty bad(ass) bruise on her cheekbone for about a week and a half, which I reluctantly agreed to kiss away the pain until it no longer hurt anymore. After that happened, I asked not to fight anymore. And she agreed, begrudgingly, but she did say that if someone else starts it or if it's for a good reason then she won't hold back.

After another hour of just relaxing, Britt gets a text from her parents saying they are back from picking her sisters Jade and Michelle. Since a Friday night they had the weekend off and decided to come down and visit. You see this isn't just the first time I'm meeting Jade and Michelle, but all of her siblings besides Kelly who I met at school one day and I already met her parents at one of her games two weeks ago, so I'm really nervous. I guess Brittany sense this because the next thing I know is her pulling me into a fierce and passionate kiss.

"Don't be nervous babe. They are going to love you. That I can promise. Also I kinda already told Beca and Charlie that you would watch a marathon of High School Musical with them tonight and then I told Tyler that you could help him with his math homework. And tommy just really wants to kick the soccer ball around with you" Britt all but rambles off to me.

"Been telling them about my interest babe?"

"of course. You are my perfectly intelligent, sporty and amazing girlfriend. It's hard not to talk about you all the time."

God when she says things like this, they make me putty in her hand. I sit on her lap on her bed and kiss her. After we break the kiss, I bring my hand up to her face and trace along her cheek and defined jaw bone.

"and since you are staying over tonight and probably tomorrow, you can do all those things with them since they will love you." She leans in to kiss me again. Then right as our lips are about to touch…..two tall, blonde girls slammed Britt's door open causing us to separate and for them to tackle Britt into a one giant bear hug.

"Hey Jade. Michelle. I missed you two goofs too! But I was kinda having a moment with my girl…"

"Oh that's right." One of them says turning towards me, holding out her hand, "I'm Michelle. You must be Santana. It's really great to meet you. During our phone conversations over the last month, b=Britt hasn't shut up about you!" Michelle smirks at Britt.

"Ugh I hate you. Please don't embarrass me." Britt says to her with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Hey you and I both know that this one", pointing to Jade, "Will be worse than me."

"Damn right", Jade knocks Michelle out of the way and pulls me into a tight hug. "So you are the mysterious Santana I've been hearing about nonstop from Britt and our parents, who might I say are both charmed by you as well. So good job!" Jade says pulling out of our hug with a smile. "Let me know if you want to know any embarrassing stories about little ol' Britty here. I'd be glad to tell you any and all of them!" I smile and am about to say something to her when Britt cuts me off.

"Out. Get out. We will be down in a few minutes. Now leave".

"Fine we know where we aren't wanted…Britty" Michelle and Jade say with smirks. Hmmm maybe this will be fine, and really, really fun!

S*B*S*B*S*B

Britt and I stay in her room for another five minutes with her kissing me and telling me it will all be okay. Then her mom calls us down for dinner.

Britt smiles at me, pulling me up with her. We walk down the stairs and then I see her whole big family. They all have similarities. It's cute really. You can tell they are all related. As we are walking to the table, Britt whispers in my ear, "Just be yourself, because that's who I am dating and really, really like and then they will also really, really like you." God she's perfect.

We get to the table and sit down with me in the middle between Jade and Britt. Next to Britt is Kelly, Michelle is next to Jade, then her parents are at the heads of the table. Across from me is Tyler, tommy to his right, and Charlie to his left with little Beca next Charlie and Britt's mom.

"So, Santana I heard you are like extremely smart" Michelle says to me.

"Uh, yeah I guess, but I just study a lot"

"haha yeah Britt doesn't do that. Hey Britt must be nice to have your personal tutor handy!" Jade Says laughing.

"Ugh, mom make them stop." Britt whines.

"Jade, Michelle, leave your sister alone. So Santana would you be able to help Tyler with his mat sometime this weekend?" Britt's mom, Susan asks me.

"Oh sure. Absolutely. I love math" I tell her.

"Why?", Tyler asks me.

"Well because it's the same in every part of the world and there can only be one right answer unless you are talking about difficult questions with other right answers, but I like it because it's the same everywhere" I tell him. He looks amazed at me.

"I like it too!" Tyler says.

"What? Ty just an hour ago you were complaining about it in the car." Jade says smirking.

"What no I wasn't. Math is so cool. I just need Santana's help and then ill like it as much as her!" he says almost blushing.

"I think my brother has a little crush on you" Britt whisper in my ear.

"Well that's too bad since I'm totally crushing on you" I say winking at her.

"Britty will Sanny still be able to watch High School Musical with us if she helps tywer?" Beca asks.

"Of course I will Beca. I promise, and I always keep my promises!" I say looking at her with a smile.

"okay" that seems to have satisfied her.

"Wait when will sanny be able to play soccer with me?" Tommy says with a frown.

"Hey, Tommy how about tomorrow morning you, Britt and I can play." I tell him.

"no"

"Why not sweetie?" Britt's mom asks him.

"No Britty. Just Sanny." He tells us. I look over at Britt and she has a big smile on her face.

"Britt why are you smiling?" I whisper to her.

"Cuz my family loves you. I'm just happy. You are so perfect." She says. She then leans in to kiss my cheek.

I blush.

"d'aww the lovebirds are so cute." Jade says.

"you should see Britt in school. She's so whipped by San it's not even funny." Kelly says looking around us to Jade and Michelle.

"I believe it." Michelle says.

"hey assholes, I'm right here. And I'm not whipped. Right san?" Britt says.

"Language." Britt's mom says sternly.

"Ummm…" I stutter.

"Hahaha she totally thinks you are!" Kelly says.

"Ugh, I hate you guys." Britt says. Then she looks at me. I pout knowing that's her weak spot. She just can't resist my pout.

"c'mon that's not fair. Ugh fine I don't hate you." Britt says smiling kissing me softly.

"Whipped", Jade, Michelle and Kelly cough say.

"Whatever. I have a hot girlfriend and other than Kelly, you guys have no one. So suck it." Britt says.

"Brittany S. Pierce. Watch. Your. Language." Susan says sternly again.

S*B*S*B*S*B

After dinner is over, it's only 5:30, so I help Tyler with his math. I think he understands it when we are done because he got a 100% on the practice quiz I gave him. Then I gave him a hug and he blushed, said thanks and went to his room. Now I'm left alone with Susan and Dan, Britt's dad.

"Well Santana, I think you are officially apart of the family. Everyone loves you." Dan says while Susan pulls me into a hug. Then Britt comes in.

"Hey if you guys don't mind, I have two very excited little girls out there, and that's only Jade and Michelle, waiting for San and me to come in and watch / sing along to all the songs of all High School Musicals."

We go out to the family room where Jade and Michelle are on the smaller couch and Beca and Charlie sitting waiting for us.

Britt and I Sit with Charlie and Beca, with her resting against the arm of the couch and me rest on her chest. Out normal position because she's just so comfortable. I had actually asked her a few days ago if I hurt her when I do this, and she said that she likes It because she loves holding me. Once again PERFECT.

"okay so how about to make this fun we get all the kids in here and we all choose a character to be and say all their lines and sing all the their songs. Obviously Britt is Troy and Santana is Gabriella, and I'll be Sharpay, Michelle will be Ryan cuz we're twins, Kelly can be Taylor, Tyler can be Chad, Tommy can be Zeke, mom can be Ms. Darbus and Mrs. Montez, and Dad can be Mr. Bulton." Jade says as all the kids and Dan and Susan come in.

"Sounds good." We all say. Then the movie starts.

S*B*S*B*S*B

BRITTANY'S P.O.V.

Three hours later, we are on the 3rd movie. When _Right Here, Right Now _ I immediately start signing.

_Britt, _**San, **Both

_"__Hmm yea  
>Hey yea<em>

_Can you imagine what would happen  
>If we could have any dream.<br>I wish this moment was ours to  
>Own it and that it would<br>Never leave._

**Then I would thank that star,  
>That made our wish come true.<strong>_  
>(Come true) Oh yea 'cause he<br>Knows that where we are  
>Is where I should be too<span>_

Chorus:  
>RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW (Ohhh)<br>**I'm looking at you and my  
>Heart loves the view cause<br>**_You mean everything(ohhh)_

RIGHT HERE  
><strong>I'll promise you somehow<strong>  
><span>_That tomorrow can wait  
><em>**For some other day to be**  
><span>_(To be) but right now_  
>There's you and me<span>__

_If this was forever what  
>Could be better we already<br>Proved it was but in 2123  
>Hours abandon the universe<br>Gonna make you everything (Everything)  
>In our whole world change<br>(It's our change, yea)_

_And you know that where we  
>Are will never be the same<br>Oh no oh no_

_Chorus:  
>RIGHT HERE, <em>**RIGHT NOW**_  
>I'm looking at you and my<br>_**Heart loves the view cause**_  
>You mean everything<em>

RIGHT HERE  
>I'll promise you somehow (Some how we're gonna)<br>_That tomorrow can wait  
><strong>For some other day to be<strong>  
>(To be) but right now<br>There's you and me_

_Oh we know it's coming  
>And it's coming fast<br>(As long as there's you  
>And me oh yea) so lets<br>Make this second last  
>Make it last<span>_

_Chorus:  
>Right Here<br>_**ohh right now**_  
>Yea I'm looking at you<br>_**And my heart loves the view**_  
>Cause you mean everything<em>

_RIGHT HERE  
>I'll promise you somehow<span>  
>That tomorrow can wait<br>_**For some other day to be  
><strong>_(To be) but right now  
>There's you and me<em>

_RIGHT HERE  
>I promise you somehow<br>Tomorrow can wait for  
>Some other day to be<br>(To be) but right now  
>There's you and me<br>(You and me) ohh  
>You and me but right<br>Now there's you and  
>Meee<span>__"_

By the end of the San is on my back and we are all laughing at how ridiculous we were being during the song.

Then a little while later, we sing can I have this dance where we waltz around the room. Then I get up and go to the bathroom planning the perfect scene.

When I hear Ryan and Kelsey singing the beginning of _ Wanna Be With You, _ I get ready to jump in. when Troy starts singing, I come out from the kitchen and start singing, causing everyone to laugh at how in character I am.

_Britt:  
>You know how life can be<br>It changes overnight_

Santana and Britt:_  
><em>It's sunny then raining  
>But it's all right<span>__

**Santana:**

**A friend like you**__

Santana and Britt:  
>Always makes it easy<span>__

_Britt:  
>I know that you get me<em>

Santana and Britt:  
>Every time<span>

Through every up, through every down  
>You know I'll always be around<br>Through anything you can count on me

All I wanna do  
>Is be with you, be with you<br>There's nothing we can't do  
>Just be with you<br>Only you

No matter where life takes us  
>Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)<p>

I just wanna be with you... I just wanna be with you"

We end the song, with me holding San from behind, and her twisting her head around and kissing me softly.

"That was amazing Guys!" Jade screams.

"Yeah. Wow, you have some major chemistry. I'm jealous. Derek and I don't have that." Kelly says frowning.

"That's cuz derek sucks." I say. And everything laughs.

"Yeah he never wants to play with us, and when I asked him to watch this with me he said, "no that's for losers and went to find you", Charlie said hugging Sans leg. "You're so much better the Derek, Sanny. Can you stay forever and ever?"

"Hmm I don't know my parents might miss me!" San says bending down to Charlie's level and tickling her.

We finish watching the movie. Its around 10 when San and I go upstairs for some alone time. I decide that it's time to tell her about my 'extra specialness'. I already know that she likes me and it's clear that she and my family get along really well. I mean fo the rest of the movie I couldn't even get near San 'cuz Beca and Charlie were curled in her lap with Tommy sitting on her right and Tyler sitting on her left, both leaning their heads on her shoulders. It was actually to adorable to even be mad at them.

Once in my room, I sit us down on the bed and sigh before talking.

"You okay?" Santana asks me.

"Yeah, there's just something I have to tell you, and I just don't want it to change anything between us because I like you so much and I really don't want to ruin this." I tell her.

She kissed me and says, "you won't. just tell me".

So I do.

"Well you see I and a girl. Always have been. Always will be, but you see I was born special." I start off.

"okay, Britt, I'm not really following", San says confused.

"Okay I'll just say it. I have a dick." I say closing my eyes waiting for the worst.

After about a minute, I open my eyes because I feel San sit in my lap.

"Okay" she says and kisses me.

"Okay?"

"yeah okay. Britt I don't care. I already had a suspicion for it cuz you don't really hide it, but I was going to wait until you were comfortable talking about it." And with I flip us over and kiss her passionately.

20 minutes later, we are still just kissing when we pull apart, and have a silent conversation about not taking things further yet. I sit up lay down and pull San into me. We talk a little bit about what we are going to do tomorrow after we play with Tommy and we just decide we will see what happens. The we fall into a peaceful and comfortable sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming?

Chapter 10: Homecoming?

Brittany's P.O.V.

So it's the Thursday after San met my family, and we are going strong. She wound up staying the night Saturday too since her parents were on call and there was a bad accident and I just didn't want her to be alone…. Okay so I wanted to be with her. Sue me. She's my girlfriend. But on Sunday she said she had to go home to do homework, so she left around 4 on Sunday afternoon. Since she left, all I've been hearing is, 'when's Sanny coming back' or 'Sanny is awesome B!' and my favorite, 'why can't Sanny just live here with us' that one came from Charlie. That little girl already loves San more than she loves us. It's actually really cute. She had San read her a bedtime story on Saturday night and they both wound up falling asleep in Charlie's bed with Char against San' chest. I took a picture and set it as my background. It was that cute.

Since I have a long practice today, San drove herself and told me that she would meet me before Spanish. As I walk into school something catches my eye. _Get your Homecoming Tickets here_. Shit. Homecoming.

In Lima, homecoming is very important. Both the game and the dance because one, we usually win the game and the dance is for us high schoolers to let loose, and have fun with our friends and hopefully dates. I see Quinn and Puck talking by Puck's locker, so I go over to them.

"When's Homecoming?" I ask.

"Next Friday" Quinn answers.

"Why?" Puck asks.

"I gotta ask San." Already knowing who to ask about how to ask San.

I then see her with Finn. Rachel Berry.

"Rachel. I need your help. Sorry Finn, I'll give her back later." I rush out dragging Rache to the Choir room.

"What's up B?"

"I need a plan about how to ask San to Homecoming."

"Easy sing her a song during lunch and ask her after. Simple."

"Hmm okay yeah good idea. Wait but what song?"

"Oooo I have the perfect one! You might want to get Puck and Quinn in here to help you with this song". I call them, and Rache tell us the song, and they say they're in.

And with that we start practicing.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Santana's P.O.V.

So I get out of Calculus class expecting to see Britt waiting for me, but she isn't. She's been really weird today. I wonder why? Hmm oh well at least it's lunch time.

I get to lunch and go to the glee table where Rachel, 'Cedes and Kurt already are and sit down.

"Hey guys have you seen Britt?"

They look at each other and smirk. "Nope. Can't say I have. Sorry Chica." 'Cedes says.

And with that, music stats playing making everyone in the room look over to where it's coming from. And in walks Puck, Quinn and Brittany all with guitars playing them. And Britt starts to sing with Puck and Quinn singing background.

_"__Well I don't know what to do here_

_I can't get my eyes off of you dear_

_Everything you do is amazing and_

_I'm just saying you're so beautiful_

_in every way, girl_

_Could you please just stay_

_I'm just sayin' what is real and_

_I'm just sayin' how I feel_

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world_

_Could you, could you be my girl_

_I get the chills on a warm summer's day_

_when I'm with you, you take my breath away_

_walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me_

_and when they drop the beat, dance with me_

_I get nervous when I'm talkin' to you_

_but on the dance floor you know I can come through_

_I know how to lay it down_

_listen to the sound, baby_

_let your body hit the ground_

_let your body hit the ground_

_I'm just sayin' what is real and_

_I'm just sayin' how I feel_

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world_

_Could you, could you be my girl_

_I get the chills on a warm summer's day_

_when I'm with you, you take my breath away_

_walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me_

_and when they drop the beat, dance with me_

_Well I've danced before with other girls, but not like this_

_I've moved to the rhythm a thousand times, but not like this_

_this is the difference_

_you're the one I'm missin'_

_just give me a try_

_I'll show you why yeah_

_I'm just sayin' what is real and_

_I'm just sayin' how I feel_

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world_

_Could you, could you be my girl_

_I get the chills on a warm summer's day_

_when I'm with you, you take my breath away_

_walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me_

_and when they drop the beat, dance with me_

_I'm just sayin' what is real and_

_I'm just sayin' how I feel_

_When I'm with you I'm on top of the world_

_Could you, could you be my girl_

_I get the chills on a warm summer's day_

_when I'm with you, you take my breath away_

_walk with me, talk with me, and stay with me_

_and when they drop the beat, dance with me"_

By the time the song ends, Britt is in front of me with a rose in her hand. Everyone around us is video tapping us.

"Santana Marie Lopez, will you be my date to homecoming?" Britt asks me with a hopeful smile.

"Of course!" I say jumping into her awaiting arms.

S*B*S*B*S*B

It's the day of homecoming, and I am so excited to go to Britt's game, then to the dance. Britt and I went shopping over the weekend to find a dress for me. I asked her what she was going to wear and she said a suit. I asked why she wouldn't want to wear a dress and she said she just didn't really like them and that she felt more comfortable in pants and a shirt. It's understandable.

The game is at 5 and the dance starts depending on when the game ends. It will probably start around 8 but who knows those football games can run long. I am going to the game with Rachel, Tina, 'Cedes and Quinn, but leaving with Britt.

It's 4:45 when we get to the field wearing. Since the team wear there white jerseys for home games, I was Britt's red jersey with her number '3' and 'Pierce' on the back. We pay, walk through the gate and see our significant others, well at least Tina, Rachel, 'Cedes and I. Mike, Finn, Sam and Britt come over to us.

"Hey baby! Excited to see us kick the Cougar's asses?" Britt asks.

"that and also just seeing my baby out there running her cute little ass off beating some bug and scary guys" I laugh to Britt while she kisses me.

The coach blows the whistle and they are off to start the game.

They get on the field and take their spots. Britt kicks it off to the other team and the game begins.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

An hour and 45 minutes later, there is twenty seconds left on the clock and the game is tied. 21-21 even. It's the Cougar's 4th down and the 30 yard line. If they don't make it to the 20 it's the Titan's ball.

The whistle blows. The QB gets it, throws it off of the player Britt is guarding. While the ball is in the air spiraling towards them, Britt knocks the player over, jumps up grabs the ball mid air and takes off down the field with none within twenty feet of cathing her. Clock is ticking down with about 8 yards left there are five seconds on the clock. 5-4-3-2-1… she makes it to the end zone and it's good! 28-21! Titans won. Britt scored the winning point. I can't belive I'm with the most amazing person ever.

Britt comes running over to me, picks me up and spins me around. I place kisses all over face and say good game and congrats. She carries me all the way to the locker room where she quickly showers off changes into sweats before sweeping me up off the ground and carries me to the truck. Once at the truck, she puts me down and I turn kiss her and try to open the door, when she turns me around kisses me hard.

"You're my good luck charm. Everything good has happened to me since I met you. You've been helping me stay out trouble and out of fighting, I'm actually managing B's in all my classes, and we've won all our games so far. It has to be. You're my good luck charm." She says to me.

I don't know what to say back, so I kiss her softly for a few minutes. Finally she let me get into the truck and we drive to my house where both our stuff is to get ready.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B*S

A half hour later

Brittany's P.O.V.

I've been ready for about ten minutes now. So I'm sitting in San's family room with her parents just talking about the game in my black suit with a light blue tie since San's dress is light blue.

Then she comes stairs with her up in a piecey bun, her light blue dress, neutral makeup and silver heels. Santana doesn't need lots and lots of makeup to look beautiful. She's just naturally beautiful.

"You look beautiful" I tell her while leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks. You clean up nice too" she laughs.

Her parents take a few pictures, then we are off to the dance.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Once we get to the school, I get out of the truck, run over to the other side and open San's door for her.

"I am capable of opening my own doors you know" she says with a smirk.

"I know but I like doing all that gentle-womanly stuff for you" I smile at her and we walk into the gym with our hands locked together and our fingers tangled together.

As soon as we get there, I pull us to the dance floor. San doesn't resist because she knows how much I love to dance. Especially with her.

A while into the dance, a few slow songs later, Mr. Figgin's gets up on the stage to announce the Homecoming King and Queen.

"okay your 2014 Homecoming King is…..(opening the envelop) Brittany S. Pierce!" The crown goes crazy as I kiss Sans cheek and walk up to get my "crown" and sash.

"and for your 2014 Homecoming Queen…. (opening envelop) Santana Lopez!" once again the crowd cheers. I look at San and she seems so surprised. She comes up on stage and takes the crown and sash.

"okay you may go down and have your dance as Homecoming King and Queen. Well I guess Homecoming Queen and Queen, but who cares." Figgin's says with a smile at us.

As we get to the center of the floor the best song starts up;

_"__Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in_

Lie down with me  
>And hold me in your arms<p>

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<br>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms<p>

Oh no  
>My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck<br>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
>And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<p>

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
>From hate to love<br>From love to lust  
>From lust to truth<br>I guess that's how I know you  
>So I hold you close to help you give it up<p>

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<p>

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love"<p>

The song ends with other couples around us dancing as well. The next few songs are slow as well and neither San nor I try to move we just stay wrapped up in each other stealing innocent kisses throughout the next few songs. I'd say that this was a great Homecoming dance.

Songs Used:

1. Dance With Me- Shane Harper

2. Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran

p.s. hope i did okay with the football game! let me know about any suggestions for upcoming chapters or songs you guys maybe want to hear in this!


	11. Chapter 11: I

Chapter 11: I…

Santana's P.O.V.

_Tuesday after Homecoming in school_

So I have to confess something. I am completely and totally in love with Brittany S. Pierce. I think I have since the first time I saw her on my first day at WMHS, but before I wasn't sure. Now I know it's real. Know that I know I love her; I really want to say it in a really romantic way since Britt always does those types of things for me. I'm a little nervous that she won't feel it or say it back, but I still want to tell her. Now I just have to think of the perfect song and perfect time.

_Glee Club after School_

Walking into the choir room, Mr. Shue is writing on the board, _SECTIONALS. _

"Sectionals. Sectionals are on Saturday, and we don't even have a plan as of what we are doing and who is going to sing it." Shue says.

"Well, Finn and I would be glad to…" Rachel begins but Brittany puts her arm around my shoulder pulling me into her and cuts Rachel off.

"So practice got cancelled for today, and since I have to pick up Ty, Tommy and Charlie after glee and I drove you I was wondering if you would want to pick them up with me and then come over and study and stuff." Britt whispers in my ear.

"yeah sure sounds good. My parents aren't home, so that sounds nice babe. I miss Char." We both know how much I love hanging out with Britt's family. I smile up at her and she smiles back and kisses me softly.

"Good, 'cuz I didn't want to not spend today with you. Maybe you can stay over if your parents aren't going to be home."

"hmm maybe. We'll see what happens." We share another smile looking into each other's eyes, completely ignoring the fighting going on between Mercedes and Rachel about who should get the two duet solo's for sectionals.

Then out of nowhere, Puck says, "What about Britt and San?"

"Or, how about Rachel and Finn and Mercedes and Sam both do duets on Saturday, and if we win, Brittany and Santana can sing the duets for regionals.

We shall shake our heads in confirmation.

"great now Rachel, Finn pick your song. And Mercedes and Sam pick your song and everyone else start thinking of a group song."

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

A half hour later, we have our songs and start practicing with Brittany and Mike coming up with a dance for everyone to do.

_After Glee_

Britt and I walk out to her truck hand in hand. We get to it, get in and start driving to go get Tyler first since his school is the closest. We get to his school and I get out of the car so he can see me. I see him walk out with some of his friends then I looks like his friends see but don't know who I am and say something to him. He looks up, sees me, says bye to his friends and runs over giving me a hug. I wonder what his friends said.

"Hey Ty!"

"Hey San, you guys are getting us today?"

"Yeah, you're mom had some work stuff do take care of and Britt and I offered." I smile at him

"Okay cool." He gets in the truck and says, "Hey Britt".

"Hey Ty, what were your friends saying about San?"

"Oh they just said that there was a really hot latina, so I looked up and I saw San."

"Hahaha okay."

We then drive to get Tommy who I do the same thing with standing outside the truck and wait for him. Then we go to get Charlie from kindergarten. We get to her school, and we notice that the kids are just getting let out.

I get out of the car and wait for her. She walks outside and sees me and all but sprints to me, jumping into my arms. "SANNY!" she screams.

"Hey pretty girl" I say putting her on my hip holding her up. "How was school?"

"It was good, I gots to draw a family picture. Want to see it?"

"Sure girly."

She holds up the picture, and I see her parents, Jade, Michelle, Kelly, Tyler, Tommy and Beca. I'm about to ask where Britt and her are, when I see at the end of "line" of people, is Britt standing next to me and me holding her on my hip. I get teary eyed realizing that she put me in her family drawing.

"pretty girl, I'm on here?"

"Of course Sanny, you're my newest and bestest sister" she says with a wide grin.

I drop to her height and pull her into a giant bear hug, which she returns. "C'mon pretty girl, let's get us in the car and head back to your house." I tell her.

We get back to the car and Britt sees my eyes, and I just mile warmly at her and show her the picture. She instantly gets why I was starting to tear up and kisses my cheek and whispers, "see now you have two families", and starts to drive to her place.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

We get to her house and all of us kids start our homework. After I finish mine, I go and see if anyone needs help other than Britt who is typing up her English essay that I helped her write. After we all finish out work, we watch some movies with Charlie in my lap. I love that little girl so much. Almost like my own sister, and I love how much she loves me.

Later that night, Susan let me stay over for the night since my parents were working the graveyard shift at the hospital. Britt and I go up to her room to relax alone, when I realize that right now is the perfect time to tell her.

"Hey Britt, can I sing you something?" I ask, and she shakes her head 'yes'.

_"__There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old tired, lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity  
>Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face<br>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me<br>The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy<br>And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up  
>Two a.m., who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake  
>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<br>I'd open up and you would say, hey  
>It was enchanting to meet you<br>All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the story line ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you  
>Please don't be in love with someone else<br>Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
>Please don't be in love with someone else<br>Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you"<em>

"San that was amazing but why'd you sing it?" Britt asks as I finish the song and sit next to her on the bed.

I grab her hands and pull them into my lap. "well there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I just wanted to be 100% sure, and now that I am I want to say it." I say and I see her confused face. So I clarify looking down at our clasped hands in my lap. "Brittany, I, I umm I..i…i…I love you" I say nervously. I look up at her and we lock eyes. Then she says, "Thanks" and walks off to the bathroom.

As she walks away I let a single tear drop from eye. Did she really just walk away?

About twenty minutes later, Britt still isn't back from the bathroom, so I get my stuff together so that I can head home since I don't really want to be around her right now. I knew there was a possibility that when I said it she wouldn't say it back, but to say 'thanks' then walk off, I just didn't think that that would happen.

I stay seated on her bed in her room and sing softly to myself.

With Britt, Kelly and Susan downstairs:

"Britt, honey what happened?" Susan asks.

"San told me she loves me" Britt says with a shaky voice.

"Well what's so bad about that?" Kelly asks her.

"That's not what's bad. What's bad is that I didn't say it back."

"Well what did you say?"

"umm…. Thanks."

"WHAT?!" They both scream at once.

"I got nervous and I just couldn't say it back. I had this whole speech planned out and ready to tell her. But she threw me off telling me first. I even bought her a necklace to give to her when I told her, but then she said it and I froze and it was like my brain went blank" Britt explains.

"well sweetie, I think you should go talk to her about it because I'm almost entirely certain that she's probably really upset and confused."

"ughh I'm such a bad girlfriend. I just left her alone in my room after she poured her heart out to me and I just walked away and that's her biggest fear. I suck." Britt sighs. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Hopefully she won't hate me. She walks up the stairs.

Brittany's P.O.V.

I'm walking back to my room. When I get to the door I take a breath and open it softly. That's when I hear San singing;

_"__Turn down the lights,  
>turn down the bed,<br>turn down these voices,  
>inside my head<em>

_Lay down with me,  
>tell me no lies,<br>just hold me close,  
>don't patronize me [2x]<em>

_Cause I can't make you love me  
>if you don't,<br>you can't make your heart feel  
>something it wont,<br>here in the dark,  
>these final words<br>I will lay down my heart  
>and I feel the power<br>but you don't,  
>no you don't<em>

_Cause I can't make you love me,  
>if you don't [2x]<em>

_I'll close my eyes,  
>Then I wont see<br>The love you don't feel,  
>when you're holding me<br>Morning will come,  
>and I'll do what's right<br>Just give me till then  
>To give up this fight<br>And I will give up this fight..._

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
>I can't make your heart feel,<br>something it wont,  
>Here in the dark<br>These final words  
>I will lay down my heart<br>And I feel the power  
>but you don't,<br>no you don't_

_I can't make you love me if you don't  
>If you don't,<br>no you, no you won't" _

I hear her sniffle, and I want to die. I made her hurt and think that I didn't love her or even really care about her when it's the opposite.

I walk in further and start, "San.."

She cuts me off. "No I get it. You don't get it. You don't have to say it. I know you don't love me. And it's okay. I'm just gonna get my things and go home" she says getting up and starting to get her things together.

I walk up behind her, turn her around and pull her into a passionate but soft and loving kiss.

"Don't ever say that. I do San. I do love you. Hell I've loved since the first time I saw you. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I even had a speech ready and everything." I let go of her and walk over to my dresser by my bed, open the top draw and pull out a thin box. I wallk back over to her and open the box. "I even got this for you for when I said it." She looks at the necklace and catches her breath in her throat.

The necklace is a thin rose gold chain with a heart pendent and three birthstones on it. San's birthstone, Aquamarine, my birthstone, Zircon and the birthstone of the month we started dating in, September, Sapphire. On the back of the heart pendent, the words _B+S=Forever _are written.

"Don't ever think I don't love you or care about you, because that's just crazy. You are the best thing in my life. You make me want to be a better person and you have changed me into one. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, except my family, but that's a different kind of love. You are my forever, Santana. My one and only and I love you so much and I'm sorry for before. You saying it threw me off and I was stupid and an ass for walking away, especially with everything you told me about that being your biggest fear. Please forgive me and say you'll wear my necklace" I hopefully say, pouring out my heart and soul to this amazing girl in front of me.

She doesn't answer, she just kisses me.

"Of course you're forgiven Britt. I was just confused, but I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. And yes I will wear this beautiful necklace. Seriously it's amazing. Thank you baby." Santana says kissing me again.

"Anything for you, _my love_"

"Hmm I think I like tht better than when you call me _babe_" she says grinning.

"Me too"

Twenty minutes later, or rather 11:30, we get into bed with me spooning Santana from behind. I hear her breathing even out, kiss the back of her neck and whisper, "I love you. Always and forever".

Songs used:

1. Enchanted- Taylor Swift

2. I Can't Make You Love Me- Josh Kaufman version


	12. Chapter 12: Sectionals

Chapter 12: Sectionals

Santana P.O.V

Ring… Ring…Ring –Britt's alarm.630

When I fell asleep last night I was so incredibly happy. I felt so... loved falling asleep in Britt's arms. I didn't think I would be able to feel better than that. But then I woke up this morning. Britt's arms were still around me pulling me into her so tightly. I loved this feeling but something was digging into my back ruining the moment. At first I didn't know what it was but then I realized. OH. So I try to wake Britt up.  
>"Britt, Britt" nothing.<br>"Brittany baby you're poking me" I say elbowing her lightly. She jolts awake, and I turn in her arms.  
>"what? Huh?"<br>"you're poking me"  
>She looks confused until she gets it. She looks down and sees the tent in her pants.<p>

"Sorry" she says and tries to get up, but I pull her down and kiss her hard. While we are kissing, I move and straddle her. We both moan at the contact of our centers meeting.

We look each other in the eyes, and have a silent conversation and start to kiss again while Britt puts one hand on my ass and the other on my waist pulling me into her. We both know we aren't ready for sex yet, but some fondling can't hurt.

After about 10 minutes of making out, I slid a hand down Britt's extremely firm abs and stop on the waistband of her boxers. I look up at her for permission, and she shakes her head, 'yes'.

I push past the waistband and come in contact with something that feels hard. Very hard. When I run my hand over her dick, we both moan. Me for feeling Britt for the first time and loving it, and her just because she loves this.

"Can I?" I ask.

"if you want, yes. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She says already knowing what I was asking.

That's when I lean down and kiss her while I start moving hand up and down her shaft. After I break the kiss, I slid down her body. I pull her boxers down with me, and I that's when I come in contact with her nine in dick.

I continue to work my hand around it, loving the sounds of Brittany moaning.

"S-s-ssantana" she moans.

I glance down at her very hard dick and lean down. I lick up her slit, moaning at my first taste of her. It's salty and sweet and tastes like… Brittany. Once I cleaned the head, I push down putting a few more inches of her in my mouth while still rubbing up and down the base of her shaft.

"San, San I'm not, I can't" she tries to push me away, but I know what's going to happen, and I wait for it. She blows her load into my awaiting mouth. It's a weird sensation, but I like it because I like helping Britt out since she's my love.

Once I finish up, I pull back and let go of her soft dick, pull her boxers up and slid back into her awaiting arems.

"thank you for that baby. You didn't have to but thank you. I promise when we have more time I'll return the favor" oh shit she's right we only have like a half hour to get ready for school.

"Mmm my pleasure love. I just wanted to help you out a little bit. I hope it was okay since I've never done that before."

"okay? It was more than okay. It was amazing." She smiles and kisses me.

"okay as much as I would love here with you in my arms all day, we have to get up for school. So let's go!" she says pulling us both out of bed. I go to my bag to get clothes out to change into when see some of Britt's clothes falling out of her closest. I pull on my jeans, converse, and a _Miley Cyrus_ t-shirt and put on one of Britt's sweatshirts. I know how much she loves seeing me in her clothes.

S*B*S*B*S*B

A half hour later, Britt and I arrive to school. We walk in together hand in hand, and head to Spanish. We go through the whole day and it seems that nothing has really changed between us except now when we are leaving for class, Britt pulls me into her and kisses me hard and says she loves me. Every time she does that I run my fingers over the necklace she got me.

Once last period is coming to an end, I get a text from Britt:

From Britt: Hey pretty girl, I can't walk you to glee after this class since I'll be late. Coach needed to have an emergency meeting so can you tell Shue I'll be there late? Love you Xx B

To Britt: Hey baby of course have a good meeting ill see you when you get to glee. Love you too xx Sanny

Man I love that girl.

The bell sounds and I walk out of class and head over to glee.

_In Glee_

"So have we decided on the songs we are doing for sectionals?" Mr. Shue asks us.

"Finn and I were thinking of doing _No Air" _Rachel says.

"Yeah and Mercedes and I were thinking of doing _The Way_." Sam says.

"And how about group song?"

"_Dynamite" _

"Great choices guys! Let's get to work"

After listening to Rachel and Finn and Sam and Mercedes sing their songs, Britt walks in.

"sorry I'm late Mr. Shue"

"It's okay Brittany, Santana told me you were with your coach so I understand".

"okay". And we get back to practicing.

S*B*S*B*S*B

After glee, Britt drives me home, kisses me goodbye and goes back to school for practice.

I get all my homework done, and just have some time to hang with my parents who feel I haven't seen in so long.

After we have a family movie night, I go upstairs call Britt. We talk for about an hour before we both say goodnight since it's late. I go to sleep with a smile on face because today was just a really good day in our relationship. I love her so much.

S*B*S*B*S*B

_Saturday Sectionals Competition_

We are at Dalton Academy where sectionals are this year, and we are planned to go last. The second group is already up and singing god awful songs.

"We got this baby" Britt says to me.

"Yeah cuz of yours and mike's choreography!" I tell her.

The group finishes, and we are called up.

The music for Rachel and Finn's duet begins.

_"__[Rachel]__  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<em>

_If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<em>

_[Finn]__  
>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<br>My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

_[Rachel]__  
>But how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<em>

_[Finn]__  
>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<br>Right off the ground to float to you  
>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<em>

_[Rachel]__  
>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>You took my breath, but I survived  
>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

_[Both:]__  
>So how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus]___

_No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No more  
>It's no air, no air<em>

_[Chorus]___

_No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<em>

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<em>

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<em>

_No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air"<em>

The crowd applause and Sam and 'Cedes get ready for their song.

_"__What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_I love the way you make me feel  
>I love it, I love it<br>I love the way you make me feel  
>I love it, I love it<em>

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
>Do my singing in the shower<br>Picking petals off the flowers like  
>Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)<br>__[One version:]__ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
><em>_[Another version:]__ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_

_You give me that kind of something  
>Want it all the time, need it everyday<br>On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
>Never get enough, I can't stay away<em>

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
>You can get whatever you need from me<br>Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
>And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper<em>

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
>You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)<br>And I don't care who sees it, babe  
>I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)<em>

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
>I love the way (I love it, I love it)<br>Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
>Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)<br>The way you love me_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
>When you put your lips on mine<br>And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)  
>'Cause, boy, I know just what you like<em>

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
>Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me<br>Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
>And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper<em>

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
>You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)<br>And I don't care who sees it, babe  
>I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)<em>

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
>I love the way (I love it, I love it)<br>Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
>Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)<br>The way I love you_

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
>I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind<br>You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
>Said your bed be feeling lonely,<br>So you're sleeping in mine.  
>Come and watch a movie with me,<br>"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
>Just come and move closer to me<br>I got some feelings for you,  
>I'm not gonna get bored of<br>But, baby, you're an adventure  
><em>_[One version:]__ So please let me come explore you  
><em>_[Another version:]__ So let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
>You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)<br>And I don't care who sees it, babe  
>I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)<em>

_[One version:]__ I love the way (I love the way)  
><em>_[Another version:]__ I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
>I love the way (I love it, I love it)<br>Baby, I love the way (I love the way)  
>Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)<em>

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
>I love the way (I love it, I love it)<br>Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
>Ooh, I love the way (I love it)<br>The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel  
>I love it, I love it<br>I love the way you make me feel  
>I love it<br>The way I love you."_

And then the whole group comes up on to the stage and Finn starts to sing,

_"__I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans<br>I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<em>

Then Puck Sings:_  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

Then Britt and Puck together_  
>'Cause it goes on and on and on...<br>And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

Then the whole club:_  
>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
>We gon' go all night,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!<em>

_Britt sings:  
>I came to move, move, move, move<br>Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do<br>Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

Sam, Puck, and Finn sing:_  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
>And it goes on and on and on...<em>

_Yeah!_

The Club sings:_  
>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

Puck Sings:_  
>'Cause we gon' rock this club,<br>We gon' go all night,  
>We gon' light it up,<br>Like it's dynamite!_

Britt Sings:_  
>'Cause I told you once,<br>Now I told you twice,  
>We gon' light it up,<br>Like it's dynamite!_

The Girls Sings:_  
>I'm gonna take it all,<br>I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
>Higher over all,<br>I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
>Cause I, I, I believe it,<br>And I, I, I I just want it all...  
>I just want it all...<br>I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
>Hands, hands in the air!<br>Put your hands in the air!_

The Boys Sing:_  
>I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,<br>Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life,<br>Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

The Girls Sing:_  
>'Cause we gon' rock this club,<br>We gon' go all night,  
>We gon' light it up,<em>

The Club:_  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once,  
>Now I told you twice,<br>We gon' light it up,  
>Like it's dynamite!"<em>

S*B*S*B*S*B

Twenty minutes later, we are up on stage waiting to see who the winners are.

"And the winners are….. NEW DIRECTIONS!"

"Yes! Party at mine!" Puck screams. And with that we cheer and collect our trophy and head back onto the bus to go home for the party at puck's house.

_On The Bus: _

"So you know, we get to do the duets for Regionals now" Britt Whispers in my ear.

"Yeah. I can't wait to sing with you on the stage. We have to pick great songs." I tell her.

"Oh I already have some ideas. But now let's focus on Halloween. Charlie requested your presents when she went shopping for her costume tomorrow, so wanna sleep over after puck's party and then go with us to get everyone's costumes?"

"Sure baby." I say snuggling into her for the 20 minute car ride back to McKinley.

S*B*S*B*S*B

Brittany's P.O.V.

Puck's House for the Party:

"WOOOOO WE WON BITCHES!" Rachel slurs. She's long gone already only after to drinks.

"Damn she's gone." Quinn says sitting next to me on the couch.

"Haha yeah. Lightweights." We laugh and take sips of our drinks

I see San talking with 'Cedes. They start laughing and I can't help but smile. I just love her.

"Damn she's sure got you whipped." Quinn says as puck comes over to us.

"You know it might be because I'm drinking or maybe just because I know I am since it's hard not to be with that girl, but I'm not gonna try and deny it. She's got everyone around her wrapped around her finger."

"True that" they both say. At hat second 'Cedes and San come over to us.

She plops down on my lap and kisses me. Both Quinn and Puck stare at us, so she breaks the kiss and says, "Quinnie can you get me something to eat? I would ask Britty but I'm too comfortable to get up from her lap." She adds a pout at the end. Quinn gets up, mumbles something about "that damn pout" and walks away to get San some food.

Then she turns to Puck. "Pucky can you put on different songs? I wanna be able to sing and dance to them with 'Cedes and Britt. This music isn't good for dancing, only singing along with." Again, she pouts.

Puck does the same as Quinn, but goes to do what San wanted.

"God I love you" and with that I kiss her. This night is great. I can't wait for costume shopping tomorrow.

Let me know if you have any suggestions or songs to maybe be used! Hope you liked the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween

Chapter 13: Halloween

Brittany's P.O.V.

The day after Puck's party, Santana and I took Charlie to the costume store look for a good costume for her since Halloween is on Friday, 6 days from now. Santana and I have yet to talk about what we are doing. If we are going to do "matching" costumes or do our own separate ones. I don't get a chance to ask her while we are there because Santana showed Char a costume of _Princess Ana_ from _Frozen_ and Charlie instantly loved it, so we were only there for at max 15 minutes.

When we get back to my house, Charlie runs up the stairs with San to try on her costume. I love how much Charlie loves San, and how much my whole family loves her, but I hate that we never really have alone time anymore. The most alone time we have is in mornings or nights when she is sleeping over. Since it's a Sunday, I think I'm gonna take San out for dinner and ice cream for a date and to jus be alone for a little bit. We both already know she's sleeping over again so at least we will have that too.

A little while later San comes down and plops herself on the couch with her head in my lap. I almost immediately start running my fingers through her hair and I hear her sigh and snuggle deeper into me.

"Hey San how about in a few hours around 5 you and I go out for a while? Like get dinner, ice cream and maybe go for a walk in the park or something. Just us."

"that sounds nice baby. I'm glad you always think of nice stuff like that."

"anything for you my love". She laughs and turns over so she's laying on her back and puts her arms around my neck and pulls me down for a kiss.

Just then, Kelly comes in crying.

San sits up. "Kelly? What's wrong?" she asks her as Kelly sits down next to San and cries into her shoulder. They've become really close the last few weeks, and I like that because I'm not too emotional unless it's with San, and Kelly is and I always want to help her with these types of problems, but I just can't. but now San can help her. So I like it for that reason, but also because I like that my girlfriend is so close with my family.

At that moment, I realized I hadn't been listening to what Kelly was saying, and tuned in to hear the last of it.

"….and then he said, 'if you're not gonna put out then I'm not gonna put up with this relationship', and kicked me out of his car. I walked home from the mall and I didn't even care because I was just so hurt that the only thing he wanted from this relationship was sex. Guys suck." Kelly cries harder into San and she just holds her and rubs her back.

"shhh shhh don't cry over him Kell. He's not worth it."

She then catches my attention and mouths 'sorry'. I already know that our date probably isn't going to happen now but I could care less about that. All I want to do is kill Derek.

B*S*B*S*B*S*B*S

Later that night after hours of hanging out with Kelly watching every and all Nicholas Spark movie made, San and I finally crawl into my bed.

"I'm sorry that our date got cancelled for tonight" she says curling into me.

"It's okay babe, the only thing that's been on my mind since Kelly came home is killing Derek." I tell her.

"Baby I have a question. If I asked you to lay of Derek would you?"

"Wait why?"

"Because you can't get in trouble again and I really want to be the one to put him in his place."

"That's my girl" I kiss her forehead and we fall into a nice sleep.

B*S*B*S*B*S

The next day at school

San, Kelly and I walk into school and we see Derek sucking face with some blonde bimbo cheerio right near Kelly's locker. God he's such a dick.

That's when San looses it. She runs over to them and pulls them apart.

"Hey asshole. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Umm listen bitch I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I'm trying to make out with this really hot girl, so please back off. You can have her when I'm done." Oh shit he did not.

"umm sorry but no thanks I have an amazingly perfect girlfriend over there, you know standing right next to your GIRLFRIEND who you dumped last night because she wouldn't put out for you and your horn dog ass. God your pathetic. Making out in front of her locker with another girl just so she will see what she's missing and fuck you? Why would any girl want that? Huh? Lt me break it down for you Dick-"

"It's Derek" hey says.

"Like I said, Dick, no girl and I mean NO girl will ever want you and your tiny dick, and you want to know why? It's because you treat girls like play things. I have been there for Kelly every time you have kicked her to the curb the past few weeks and I honestly don't know what she saw in you, but guess what she doesn't anymore. She doesn't see anything in you and neither will every other girl after I'm done talking right now. You and all other guys who use girls for sex and use them as their own person play things are assholes and don't deserve amazing girls like Kelly Pierce." And with that, San grabs Kelly's hand and we walk off to class leaving a very embarrassed Derek without a cheerio for him to make out with anymore.

"Damn San, thanks for that. That was amazing!" Kelly says pulling Santana into a tight hug.

"No problem Kells. It had to be done. I couldn't see him hurt you anymore or any girl for that matter." Damn my girl's awesome.

"Well thanks again San" Kelly then turns to me, "Don't let her go little sis. She's perfect."

"Don't worry I don't plan on it" I say pulling San into my side.

"Alright let's get to class. Tell me if Dick does anything, also I want you to come to glee after school. I have a song I wanna sing for you Kells." San says.

"Will do. Bye guys." Kelly says heading off to her class.

B*S*B*S*B*S

Later that day,

"Hey guys I have a song I wanna sing for Kelly about your relationship thing with Derek. I want you to really listen to the words okay Kells." San sanys going up to the front.

"Yeah okay San."

Then San takes out her electric guitar, which I didn't know she played, Finn went to the drums, I guess she talked to him about the song, and started.

_"__What'd you expect from me? _

_It's not my fault you'll never be happy. _

_Just cause you're right doesn't mean I'm wrong, _

_Our days were numbered and we knew it all along. _

_Can't you let things be? _

_Now all that's left is misunderstandings. _

_Spent my nights wishing I was gone. _

_My dad was right, we will never get along. _

_So I'm done, cause things could never be the same. _

_This is the last time, this is the last time you'll ever burden me. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_Stretched myself out way too far, _

_Now I can see you for who you are. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_It's all finally making sense, _

_You took what's left of my innocence. Oh no, _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_Can't you act your age? _

_Is it that hard to say what you're thinking? _

_Lately my life's moving way too fast _

_You'd drag me down if I'd let you hold me back. _

_What a mess you've made, _

_And you hide from it at the bars you frequent. _

_Blamed myself avoiding time this cost, _

_But looking back you only learn from what you lost. _

_So I'm done, cause things could never be the same. _

_This is the last time, this is the last time you'll ever burden me. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_Stretched myself out way too far, _

_Now I can see you for who you are. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_It's all finally making sense, _

_You took what's left of my innocence. Oh no, _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I will never be the one you want, no I will never be the one you want. (Oh-oh oh-oh) _

_Finally come to terms that I can't stop, no not this time. (Ye-yeah)_

_[x2]_

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_Stretched myself out way too far, _

_Now I can see you for who you are. _

_I can't believe you got the best of me. _

_I can't believe I trusted every word you said. _

_It's all finally making sense, _

_You took what's left of my innocence. Oh no, _

_I can't believe you got the best of me._

_I can't believe you got the best of me."_

When San finished, we were all up on our feet cheering for her because honestly no one knew San could even sing like this or sing a song like this, but I understand why she wanted to sing it for Kelly. I look over at Kelly and she has tears in her eyes, and runs over to San.

SANTANA'S P.O.V.

When I finished the song, I saw Kelly with tears in her eyes, and then she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug crying. I just held her because I knew she needed to get this all out.

"Thank you. Like a million times thank you. You didn't have to help me with anything and everything Derek wise, but you did so thank you" Kelly says to me.

"of course I was going to help you no matter what Kells, and not just because you're Britt's sister, but because you're my friend to and I do anything I can to help my friends. So no need to thank me. Just never go back to Dick again." I tell her.

"Deal."

S*B*S*B*S*B

After glee, Britt and I went back to my house to have a little alone time.

"Hey baby, I didn't get to ask you yesterday, but what do you want to do for Halloween?" She asks me in the car.

"Hmm I'm not sure what do you want to do?"

"not sure yet. Would you want to do like a 'couple' costume or just our own thing?"

"You choose babe."

"Okay cool, so here's my idea…"

"Wow that's awesome, and we are going to Puck's party, so we will def. win best couples costume. Well at least I hope! Good job babe" I tell her kissing her cheek.

S*B*S*B*S*B*S*B

_Halloween_

Okay, so the past few days, Britt and I went everywhere looking for things to use for our costumes and we are finally ready to go. First we are going trick or treating with Tommy, Charlie and Beca, and Tyler may or may not come either by himself or with a few friends. Then after that, Britt and I are heading over to puck's house for his Halloween Party where we will hopefully win some prizes for our costumes.

"San let's go, Tommy and Char want their candy." Britt yells up to me.

"Coming babe"

I get downstairs and Charlie runs into my arms wanting me to carry her.

"Hey princess you look amazing! Who did your hair for you?" I ask Char.

"Your silly Sanny. You did my hair. Now can we please go I wants some candy!" with that Charlie jumps out of my arms and out the door which Britt is holding open.

"C'mon babe let's go so we can come back and get into our costumes for the party."

"Okay"

S*B*S*B*S*B

Three hours later, Britt and I are on our way to the party in our amazing costumes. We get to Puck's house, and the party is already in full swing.

"Ready Love?" Britt asks me.

"Of course. Let's go show off our costumes!"

We get out of her truck and head into the house where we see Quinn and Some cheerio slut talking by the door.

"Hey guys- wow your costumes are fuckin awesome! Nice going B!" Quinn yells to us.

Britt and I went with being _Alex and Piper _from _Orange Is the New Black._ Except I'm Piper and She's Alex, 'cuz we thought it would make more sense this way. Britt went as far as getting a black hair wig, and we put on her, with Kelly's artistic abilities help all of Alex's tattoos. The flowers on her right upper arm. The wrap around her right lower arm, the black almost shaker like on her left back shoulder, and the one going up her left forearm. I must say, I really like Britt with tattoos. She looks hot and sexy. I love tattoos. When I turn 18 I already know I want some but who knows if I get any. Britt is also wearing Alex like glasses, and her tan scrubs with the white shirt under and the sleeves rolled up. God she looks so hot.

Since I'm playing Piper, I'm wearing a blonde wig and scrubs and my contacts since she doesn't wear glasses. I didn't really have to do anything since there aren't any tattoos on her except for the one on the back of her neck, but i'm wearing my hair down so I didn't need to put it there.

One of Britt's favorite songs come on through the speakers, so she pulls me onto the dance floor and turns me around, and we start grinding on each other.

_"__[Chris Brown]_

_You're a dime, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Words can't define,_

_You're running through my mind all day (day)_

_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Now I think it's time, hey shawty_

_I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

_[Chorus]_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Better with the lights off_

_[Legacy:]_

_Hey miss America, what you look so sad for?_

_Sweetheart you only live one time_

_So put your fantasies on fast forward_

_Like gon' speed me up,_

_Got a deadline, cause you need me done_

_I hate your type, I love you too,_

_I bite your swag cause I wanna do you_

_Can't blame me babe_

_If you and me were close girl I'd make a change_

_To your lingerie, right like that_

_Lalala make your eyes roll back_

_I mean you really fine though,_

_I just wanna see you with the lights off_

_Every guy wanna know how it is_

_To clap off the lights and turn Khloe to Kim_

_[Chris Brown]_

_You're a dime, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Words can't define,_

_You're running through my mind all day (day)_

_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Now I think it's time, hey shawty_

_I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

_[Chorus]_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Better with the lights off_

_[Ben J:]_

_Drive off take my girl to have a nice day_

_She was nice so I let her head my way_

_Look cute girl, what you wanna do girl?_

_Drive to my house cause it's only me and you girl_

_I'm checking her out, she had to put her swag on_

_Acting too happy saying she ain't going back home_

_I'm like wow, whatever you say,_

_But whatever you plan gotta be done at eight_

_Next stop, party at my place, of course you welcome girl,_

_You ain't taking up space_

_Yeah, shawty still looking right,_

_She attacked me, but wait let me dim the lights_

_You look different, she's like boy stop it_

_No, I ain't playing actually you more popping_

_That's shocking, know that's really raw_

_Baby you gotta leave the lights off_

_[Chris Brown]_

_You're a dime, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Words can't define,_

_You're running through my mind all day (day)_

_I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Now I think it's time, hey shawty_

_I hope you don't take this the wrong way_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off ooh_

_Better with the lights off"_

By the time the song is over everyone is on the dance floor just having a great time. Another great song comes on and we stat dancing again, except this time Finn, 'Cedes, Britt and Puck go up to the makeshift stage and start doing karaoke to the song.

Puck:

_"__Yeah, can you feel it baby  
>I can too<em>

_(Pam-pam-pam-pam-pam)  
>Come on swing it, c-come on swing it<br>Come on swing it, c-come on swing it_

Finn:_  
>One two three<br>Now we come to the pay off_

'Cedes: _  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation_

Britt:_  
>Yo! It's about that time<br>To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme  
>I'm a get mine so get yours<br>I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores  
>On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this<br>Strictly Hip-Hop boy, I ain't singin' this  
>Bringing this to the entire nation<br>Black, white, red, brown feel the vibration  
>Come on come on, feel it feel it<br>Feel the vibration_

'Cedes:_  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation_

Puck:_  
>Vibrations good like Sunkist<br>Many wanna know who done this  
>Pucky Puck and I'm here to move you<br>Rhymes will groove you  
>And I'm here to prove to you<br>That we can party on the positive side  
>And pump positive vibes<br>So come along for the ride  
>Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation<br>So feel the vibration  
>Come on come on, feel it feel it<br>Feel the vibration!_

'Cedes:_  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation_

Finn:_  
>Finnie D break it down<em>

_Finnie D's on the back up  
>Drug free, so put the crack up<br>No need for speed  
>I'm the anti D-R-U-G-G-I-E my<br>Body is healthy  
>My rhymes make me wealthy<br>And the Funky Bunch helps me  
>To bring you a show with no intoxication<br>Come on feel the vibration_

Britt (looking at me):_  
>Yeah, can you feel it baby<br>I can too!_

Britt and 'Cedes:_  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation_

Britt, Puck and Finn:_  
>Now the time has come for you to get up<br>The rest had you fed up but Yo, I won't let up  
>On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to<br>Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to  
>Pure <em>_Hip Hop__, no sell out if you ain't in it to win it  
>Then get the hell out<br>I command you to dance I wanna see motivation  
>Come on now feel the vibration<em>

'Cedes:_  
>It's such a good vibration <em>

_Finn and Puck:_

_(c'mon, c'mon, c'mon)_

_'__Cedes:  
>It's such a sweet sensation <em>

_Puck and Finn:_

_(feel it feel it)_

'Cedes:_  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation  
>Feel the vibration<em>

_It's such a sweet sensation  
>It's such a good vibration<br>It's such a sweet sensation  
>It's such a good vibration"<em>

Britt comes down from the stage; I jump into her arms and kiss her hard. That song turned me on. Badly.

Then a song comes on and 'Cedes and I jump on to the stage to sing to Sam ad Britt.

BRITTANY'S .

Santana and Mercedes hop up onto the stage and start singing:

Santana:

_"__We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
>Pretending that you're, oh, so shy<br>I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
>My temperature is runnin' high<em>

'Cedes:_  
>Friday night no one in sight<br>And we got so much to share  
>Talkin's fine if you got the time<br>I ain't got the time to spare_

Both:_  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah<em>

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

Santana:_  
>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<br>My my my my my  
>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<em>

_Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
>All you do is sit and stare<br>Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
>Run your fingers through' my hair<em>

_My my my whiskey and rye  
>Don't it make you feel so fine?<br>Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?  
>Can't you see we're wastin' time?<em>

Both:_  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah<em>

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
>Do you wanna touch? Yeah<br>Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
>There, there, there<br>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
>Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<em>

'Cedes:_  
>Every growing boy needs a little joy<br>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
>Beggin' on my knees, baby, if you please<br>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
>Every growing boy needs a little toy<br>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)_

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)<br>Every Friday night I got to get my share_

Both:_  
>(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)<br>I'm waiting so long, yeah"_

And…my boxer briefs are tight. Damn you Santana.

Santana comes down from the stage, and I immediately pick her up and carry her up the stairs. We get to a guest room and I open the door, get inside, close it and push San against the door. Neither one of us have been drinking, so this all because we want to.

We start kissing and after about 10 minutes of making out we pull apart breathing heavily.

"I love you Britt" San says with an adorable grin.

"I love you too baby. So so much." I tell her back. We sit down on the bed and I pull her on my lap and we just fall back on the bed and cuddle up together. We both know that we aren't going to go any further right now because this isn't the right place, but I will say it's getting harder and harder because I just want to show her how much I love her.

A little while later we decide to go back to my house since it's late and we are tired from being with Tommy, Tyler and Charlie earlier.

I would say this was a successful Halloween, and the fact that I'm carrying San inside the house right now 'cuz she fell asleep in the car on the ride home makes me think she would too.

Songs used:

Best of Me- A Day to Remember

Better with the Lights off- New Boys

Good Vibrations- Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch

Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)- Glee Version

let me know if you have any suggestions or songs! thanks! hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
